The Guiltiest Pleasure
by zanessalovex33
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. Down to the gut. They use to date their sophomore year. But they broke up before junior year. Gabriella is the captain of the cheer squad and Troy is of course the star basketball player. Gabriella is dating Tyler.
1. You're such a jerk!

Troy and Gabriella hate each other. Down to the gut. They use to date their sophomore year. But they broke up before junior year. Gabriella is the captain of the cheer squad and Troy is of course the star basketball player. Gabriella is dating Tyler Brookes. Gabriella's best friends are Sharpay and Monique. Troy's best friends are Chad, Zeke, Jason. Now it the almost end of junior year and who knows if Gabriella and Troy could rekindle the flame or is things going to get worst between them?

"What a slut." Troy muttered when he saw Gabriella and Tyler locking-lips. Troy hated seeing them kiss. Though he was "over her", it was a gross site to see.

"Who?" Chad turned around and saw Gabriella and Tyler. "Oh wow." He rolled his eyes then looked through his locker.

Zeke was talking with Sharpay about some things. They were dating and have been since the beginning of junior year and they were happy.

"But baby…Puhleaseeeeee! Go with me to the mall today." Sharpay leaned up and whispered in his ears something. Which made Zeke shift a little and grinned.

"Ok! I'll go with you."

Chad shuddered at what could've been in her words. "I don't even want to know."

Troy laughed and put his books into his backpack. "Girlfriend alert."

Chad spun around and saw Taylor and smiled, "Hey boo." He kissed her on the cheek. Then rubbed the back of her back slightly.

"Hey." She said, "have any of you seen Gabs?" she turned to all of them, then back at Chad.

"Over there with lover boy." Troy rolled his eyes and closed his locker. "She's such a slut sometim-" He was cut off by punch on his arm. "Ow!"

Taylor smirked, "Don't say that about my best friend."

"What it's tru-" He was cut off by another punch. "What the hell?!" he rubbed his arms.

Sharpay smirked, "Shut up Troy." She rolled her eyes and walked off hand in hand with Zeke to Homeroom class.

Chad waved to Troy and walked off with Taylor. Which left him alone…again. He was beginning to walk when he saw Gabriella and Tyler walking past him hand in hand. He glared and watched them for a moment.

"Hey troy." Tyler said, giving a smirk. He pulled Gabriella closer and continued walking past Troy. "See you at practice."

Ever since Tyler moved here, he's been trying to take everything Troy had. But he has failed so far

Gabriella looked at Troy and smirked. "Don't you have another girl to do or make out or something?" She asked him coldly. This was the reason of their break up. He had cheated on her with a good friend of her…well ex good friend.

Troy smirked, "Don't you have another guy to sleep with?" He snapped back. "Poor Tyler, I give him a week until you see the next guy."

That made Gabriella really angry. She wanted to slap him, but Tyler pulled her back. "Come on baby, he's not worth it."

Troy grinned and gave her a mimicking wink. "Yeah baby, don't you?"

"Aye you better watch it Mr. Big shot." Tyler stepped forward. He was about to do something but Gabriella pulled him back.

"He's not worth it remembered. He's nothing." She said coldly.

"Hey by the way Tyler, it's okay to date a slut. Apparently, I did." He walked off to homeroom.

Gabriella clenched her fist and tried to calm down, but he was pissing her off much more then she thought. He gritted her teeth so she wouldn't yell. "Come on, let's just go." She walked into homeroom, walking past Troy. "Asshole." She muttered and sat down.

"Bitch." He said back and rolled his eyes. Apparently Mrs. Darbus had heard and looked at Troy, "Language Mr. Bolton."

"Sorry, Gabriella started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Okay okay, that's enough you two."

Chad looked over at Troy, "Cool it before you get detention."

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella, "Be quiet or you'll be in trouble!" She yelled in a whisper voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Whatever." She sighed.

Mrs. Darbus began on announcement, "Summer musical anyone? I assume Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez?"

"No!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Aw, little ms. Perfect can't handle singing with the star basketball player?" Troy asked in a mimicking voice.

"No, you're not talented enough, sorry babe." She snickered, making half of the class laugh a little.

"Yeah, neither were you in bed." He shouted back, pissed off now.

"Ooooh." The class said.

That made Gabriella even more furious. She could not believe he said that aloud. In front of everyone. Gabriella had lost her virginity to Troy, and for him to say that hurts.

Flashback

The night was heating up and so were Troy and Gabriella.

Troy was on top of Gabriella, kissing her passionately on the lips. He wanted more and more but he knew she wasn't ready and he was willing to wait. Troy ran his hand up her shirt and touching her stomach ever so slightly. Gabriella had let out a soft moan and Troy took that advantage to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Gabriella ran her hand up his spine and on the line of his pants. She was panicking inside though. Thoughts were running through her mind. She didn't know if she was ready or not. "Troy." She said and pulled away.

"What is it?" He asked, unsure what was wrong.

"I..I'm R..ready." She told him. She bit on her lower lip hard and wonder what he was thinking.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to say that because I'm wanting to."

"I really want to." She told him and with that the night went away.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi."

End of Flashback

"You jerk!" She stood up and slapped him across the face.

"A little feisty aren't you?" Troy asked, smirking a bit. She raised her arms to slap him again, but someone stopped her.

"Gabriella don't." Chad said.

"That's enough! Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, detention!" Then the bell had rung and everyone left.

Gabriella gathered up her stuff and walked out with Sharpay and Taylor. She walked past Troy and heard him say, 'boo hoo what a baby.' Gabriella held in her anger and walked out. She was greeted by Tyler outside.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella smiled, "Nothing let's just go to chemistry."

All of them entered Chemistry and took their seats. Troy had walked in a little later with his basketball crew and waved at his friends. He looked at Gabriella and smirked, then took a seat right when the bell rung.

"Okay class. Today, I'm going to put you in a group of 3 and it's your project."

"Miss Mal," Gabriella raised her hand, "Can you not put me with Troy." She gave a smile to the teacher then looked at Troy who was in shocked that she'd say that.

"Rules are rules, whatever I assign is it so who knows." Miss Mal began on her calling out. "Group A; Justin, Carrie, and Brooke. Group B; Zeke, Chad, and Shay, Group C; Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor, Group D; Troy Bolton, Tyler Brookes…and Gabriella Montez…' She finished calling out the groups.

"Miss Mal! PLEASE! Put Troy in a different group!" Gabriella whined.

Troy stood up in offense. "Can you switch me and Taylor or something, I can't be with Lover boy and" coughs, "Slut" coughs again.

"No more exceptions." 


	2. A Night To Forget

"Now I'm stuck with you and your boytoy Tyler." He exclaimed.

"Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Please." She wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist. "You're just mad that it's not you" She cocked her head to the left giving access for Tyler to kiss her neck.

Troy's eyes were full of fury. "Actually." He stepped forward. "Better him then me. I don't want to be a…" He looked at Tyler, "A rebound boy, leftovers." He spoke, coldly.

"What did you just say, pretty boy?" Tyler stepped forward making Gabriella let go of him but she refused.

Gabriella cringed when they looked like they were going to fight. "Stop Tyler, he's not worth it."

"Hit me Tyler, let's see." Troy spoke now with anger flooding through him. He clinched his fist into a ball. Now everyone heard and saw, gathering around the three.

Tyler looked back at Gabriella, "You're right, he's not worth it. He's worthless. And I'm not going to sink to his le-"

POW! Troy gave him a good punch in the face. Chad saw this and ran over holding Troy back.

"TROY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Gabriella pushed Troy back and went to help Tyler.

"What baby? I thought you like them strong." Troy gave a smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shivered.

Tyler wiped his nose and looked at Troy, "You son of a b-."

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Brookes, and Ms. Montez." The teacher came back in time. "Principal's office. NOW!"

Tyler and Gabriella headed down first, and Troy had to be escorted by Chad.

"I hate those two little bitches." Troy muttered.

"What the fuck dude, are you stupid?! You're going to get suspended and won't be able to play in the champion game. Do you ever think?!" Chad hit him.

Troy looked at Chad, "So?!" He stopped. "I'm not going to let Tyler and Gabi walk all over me. And besides, Mr. Carter likes me so he can't suspend me."

"Whatever. Be smart next time douche."

Troy walked into the principal's office and sat far from the two.

"So anyone care to explain?" Mr. Carter asked.

"Mr. Carter, Troy punched him because he was jealous." Gabriella said out of proportion. She then looked at Troy and smirked.

"Jealous?" Troy laughed like it was the funniest thing ever, "Right. He said sarcastically.

"ENOUGH!"

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"Troy, you do know that the champion game is coming up right?" He asked Troy, "Same question for you Tyler."

"Yeah," the both muttered.

"And Gabriella you do know you're the-"He was cut off by her.

"Yeah, yeah I know head cheerleader." She sighed.

"So Troy, I'm not going to suspend you, but Tyler…you're suspended." Mr. Carter said.

"HE HIT ME THOUGH!"

"You shouldn't have been saying stuff to him in the first place." Mr. Carter looked at a shocked Troy, "And Ms. Montez, you are not suspended either."

Gabriella looked relieved; she had a very perfect transcript.

"Okay, dismissed. Tyler call your parents." He said.

"Can't believe you Troy, pathetic." Gabriella walked past him.

"Aye it's not my fault, I'm the star basketball player, remember?" Troy gave a sly smile. "I always get my way."

"You do not."

"News flash, I got you when I wanted you."

She rolled her eyes, "Boy I was stupid then."

He ignored that remark, "I was your first kiss, I changed you into a popular person, I was your first boyfriend, " He listed all of the firsts.

"Shut up."

"Oh, can't forget. I was your first in bed." He grinned.

"Shut up!" She said again.

"I was your first true love."

Gabriella had enough, she slapped him on the face and tried running.

Troy grabbed her wrist when she ran.

She gasped and looked at Troy, "Never slap me again." He let her go.

The rest of the day was long, so was practice.

Tyler had picked her up from school and took her home. "Are you going to Chad's party tonight?" He asked her while walking up to her bedroom with her.

She sighed, "Only if you go."

"Probably," Tyler shrugged then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly, then let go but Gabriella cling to him.

She deepened the kiss and placed her hand on his pant line on the buckle. "I want you," She whispered in his ears.

Tyler pulled away, "Not tonight, okay?" He went to the bathroom.

She sighed, "Not any night." She mumbled.

Tyler and Gabriella has not done the nasty yet and she didn't k now why he was avoiding it.

"Babe, get ready we're leaving in ten." Tyler yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" She got ready into something nice.

The two headed to the party hand in hand and saw that the drinking started early.

"Want something to drink?"

She shrugged, "Yeah." She knew the punch was spiked. She got her drink and drank it. The next thing she knew she was a bit drunk.

"Hun, you okay?" Tyler asked.

"P-perfectly fine!" She walked off to find… "Hey TAYTAY!!" She lunges forward to hug her.

"Gab, are you drunk?" Taylor pulled away from Chad and Sharpay walked over.

"Of course not!" She giggled.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure because you still have to do the captain to captain dance."

"What?!" But Gabriella was too drunk to freak or be mad.

"Troy and Gabriella," The MC said, "Time for the dance."

"Tyler won't be so…" She was cut off and walked to the center. "Hello Troyeee!"

Troy smirked, "Are you drunk?" He asked, "Typical."

"No." She hiccup and moved closer to Troy.

Troy could smell the alcohol in her breath and knew for a fact she was drunk.

After a few seconds, Troy looked for Tyler who was hanging with Chelsea. Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella who looked like she could faint any minute.

The song was playing in the background.

_Damn I really messed up this time But Ima make it up to U, Listen_

_--_

_[1st Verse:  
Seems just like the other day  
you were my woman  
Shopping malls and holidays  
couldn't tell us nothing  
Now your gone away and I'm  
still trynna deny it  
But I'm dyin from this pain  
and I just can't hide it_

_[Hook:  
Its like oohoohoohoohooh  
I just can't get over you  
Girl oohoohoohoohooh  
Feels like I caught the flu  
Girl I'm sick from all these lies and these games  
And I'm sick from being the reason we turned out this way_

_[Chorus:  
I'm tryna act like I don't wanna be with you  
Like I would be okay  
If you just walked away  
I'm tryna act like I don't wanna see you  
Like you were just phase  
I'll forget you in a day  
I'm trynna act like I can do without feeling on your booty  
Find another ghetto cutie  
To do me like you do me yeah yeah  
But I'm just so addicted to you  
Im gon try but I cant  
Cuz your all I'm trynna do_

_[2nd Verse:  
See ya here and there with your friends  
And I start the frontin  
Act like I been doing my thing  
I don't need your loving  
But you see it in my eyes  
Girl something just aint right  
Since we don't share this bed nomore  
I can't sleep at night_

_[Hook:  
Its like oohoohoohoohooh  
I just can't get over you  
Girl oohoohoohoohooh  
Feel like I caught the flu ooo  
Girl I'm sick from all these lies and these games  
And I'm sick from being the reason we turned out this way_

_[Chorus:  
I'm tryna act like I don't wanna be with you (oohoooh)  
Like I would be okay (be okay)  
If you just walked away (walked away)  
I'm tryna act like I don't wanna see you (I don't wanna see you baby)  
Like you were just a phase  
I'll forget you in a day  
I'm tryna act like I can do without feeling on your booty (oh ho)  
Find another ghetto cutie  
To do me like you do me yeah yeah yeah  
But I'm just so addicted to you  
Imma try (oh) but I cant  
Cuz your all I'm trynna do_

_[Bridge:  
Baby I know  
Guess I'm changing out the door (Can't play it off like I'm so cool)  
Girl you know I'm going straight out my mind  
I can't stop thinking bout the things we did and the way we kissed  
I know it aint right playin like you aint my time girl  
Tryna be a playa got me actin like IIII dont wanna be yeah yeah_

_[Chorus:  
Like I dont wanna be with you  
Like I would be okay (like I would never be okay no)  
If you just walked away  
I'm tryna act like I don't wanna see you (but you know I wanna see you baby yea)  
Like you were just a face  
I'll forget you in a day (but I'll neva forget you girl)  
I'm tryna act like I can do without (oooh oh) feeling on your booty (booty)  
Find another ghetto cutie (cutie)  
To do me like you do me (do me yeah)  
But I'm just so addicted to you  
Imma try but I cant  
Cuz you're all I'm tryna do_

_Girl I'm not tryna act  
No I'm not tryna act like that no more  
Cause' I never had it  
Never had it like this before  
Cause' you know I'm tryna change  
I'm never tryna change  
Cause' it all for you  
Im gon' do everything I can  
Cause' you're all I'm tryna do (repeat)_

___--_

The next thing Troy knew Gabriella fainted. "What the f.." he sighed.

Chad saw Gabriella and Troy, "Let her rest in my room."

"How?"

"Carry her you dumbfuck." Chad went back to kissing Taylor.

"Great." He muttered and picked her up. Tyler didn't even notice.

He reached the room and laid Gabriella down but when he was trying to get back up she tugged on him. "I want you." She said, she was drunk but Troy wasn't"

"What?"

"I need you inside of me." Her drunk was talking again.

Troy smirked, but this was an opportunity. "Okay, wait." He looked around the room. This was his time for payback. Well not payback but to ruin what she is because she was making his life bad as well. He found what he was looking for. A video camera.

He set it up and grinned, Gabriella was too drunk to notice. "Okay, let's do it." He pressed the record button and leaped on and kissed her.

He was going to blackmail her.

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Song is by Omarion - I'm Tryna.


	3. You're Dead To Me

You're reviews mean so much that I've decided to update…once again. So soon. Lol. And also because it's Friday and I have time to kill before I head off to the football game. And I read your reviews, and I know I made troy seem like a really bad guy, but don't worry Gabriella will have her side too…just unsure when.

Gabriella sat up on the bed with a major hang over. She looked on the bed and around the room wondering where the hell she was and how she got here. Then she remembered the party; Chad's party. But she had a huge headache and couldn't remember some stuff. She rubbed her forehead and mumbled something under her breath. She looked up and saw a video camera holder but the video camera was gone. She froze, trying to remember if she did something that she would forget. She tried remembering last night.

Gabriella's mind

Okay, so I remember going to the party with Tyler…then I drank punch…then I was talking to Sharpay and Taylor…" She tried to remember after that. "I remember I had to dance with Troy," She smirked to herself, "Then I blacked out…and the only person…"

End of POV

She gasped, "Troy." She had wide eyes now, "Oh fuck." She jumped out of bed and realized she was naked. "Oh no…no…no…please no." She looked around the floor for her clothes and found little pieces of her clothes. She put on her clothes and someone walked into the room.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad greeted her with a glass of water, "Hang over much?" He asked her, handing her the water.

Gabriella turned to look at Chad and grabbed his shirt, "WHERE'S TROY?!" She asked, ignoring the water in his hand, which by the way fell over and spilled all over the ground. She started to panic.

Chad was shocked and a bit scared of the angry Gabriella, "I-I don't know, maybe the gym?! Or at the court, why what's wrong Gabs?" He made her let go of his shirt and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged of his hand and sighed, "I gotta go." She said, hugging Chad. "Bye, thanks for taking care of me."

"Don't thank me, thank Troy."

She cringed and walked out, shaking her head. She ran home and got changed and shower then took her car and went to the basketball court to see if she saw Troy and parked her car. So many things were running through her head. She closed her door and placed her keys in her pockets. "Troy."

Troy turned and saw Gabriella, grinning. He could totally remember what happened last night, "How was your night?" He gave her a sly smile.

Gabriella walked over to him and faced him, "What did you do to me." She asked him, pushing him with her finger slightly but he barely budged/

"Hey now, no pushing…it's bad." Troy said, backing off.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMN IT!" She shouted loudly.

Troy was shocked that she was yelling, "Okay, damn. Calm down, shit." He shot the basketball, which went swish into the basket. "Let's just say it was a night you probably want to forget but it was quite memorable."

She gasped, "You kissed me, didn't you?"

He laughed, "Hah, think carefully and more." He went to get his rebound. "You shouldn't more like…Ohhhh Troyyyyyyy, hardddderrrr." He mimicked, giving a grin.

She gasped bigger this time and anger was flooding through her, "You didn't…. we didn't…" She melted. She hoped and prayed that didn't happen.

"Ding ding, we have a winner."

Now everything was weak, Gabriella felt like she could faint any minute, too many anger was going inside of her. "You little asshole." She wanted to slap him but he caught her arm in time.

"Didn't I say no slapping."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"Hey baby, you asked for it." He made kissy faces at her.

"That's like…like…rape! You're dead. I'm telling the cops." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm again. "Let me go Troy." She shouted. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she held it in. She could believe that he did that…

"If you tell anyone, then your reputation will be ruin…you'll be known for the slut of the universe." Troy smirked, having a tighter grip on her wrist.

"Ow let go, it hurts." She tried pulling away. "And what are you talking about? My reputation is fine!"

"Not after this." He smirked, grabbing the small video out of his pocket that he kept. He had a feeling she would talk to him today so he brought it along. He grinned at her shocked face.

"You didn't…" It was too crazy to believe, "You wouldn't…" She knew Troy; he wouldn't do something like that. "I fucken hate you. You're dead to me."

"Now that's no way to talk to a guy who can ruin your life…now would it?" He let go of her arm.

"What do you want from me Troy?! You have everything you want...remember?!" She pleaded.

"Not quite yet." He asked, "Revenge for walking all over me." He smirked, "Here's a copy for you… and your lover boy. I have another couple of copies." He handed it to her.

Her tears were falling now, she wanted to die. She couldn't believe he was blackmailing her. "Shut up. JUST SHUT UP!" She cried. "Just tell me what you want…anything. Just please don't show anyone… I can't let my rep be gone." How could she be so stupid and get drunk at a party.

Troy walked over to her, close to her face. "Now this is what you do." He told her, "If you want your little rep to be saved, listen up," He smirked. "This upcoming Friday, for our Boy Auction.( Got the idea from One Tree Hill, I forgot what it was called.), you're going to bid on me you hear me."

"I can't I have to auction for my boyfriend, you know Tyler?" She snapped at him, but realize she shouldn't have.

"Ahem I think you're forgetting something." He pointed at the tape. "And your little boy toy will just have to deal with it." Troy had the power to make her do anything.

"You're such an ass." She wiped her tears. She ran back to her car and locked her door and drove off. She looked up at Troy and he gave her a cocky smile. She rolled her eyes and drove off, after getting on the street she had to pull over. She burst into tears, laying her forehead on the steering wheel. "Why is she such an asshole… why can't he be the Troy I fell in love with a year ago…why does he have to change back." She asked herself. After getting herself together she drove back home. She needed a way to get Troy to give her the video.

She came home and saw a car in her drive way, "great…" She muttered. She parked her car and stepped out, and the other person stepped out. "Hey…" She said weakly.

Tyler smiled, locking his car. "Hey I was looking for you last night, did you leave early?" he asked her. "I took Chelsea home last night, she was um… feeling bad." He shrugged, "I didn't want you to be mad if I didn't tell you."

"It's fine." She said dully. She walked into the house and let him in behind him. She sighed, lying on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes.

"Alright. So anyways, you stoked for the auction this Friday?" He asked her, grinning. "I have a feeling someone totally beautiful is going to ask me." He said, knowing her.

Gabriella wanted to cry, "I, er…yeah." She had a fake smile. She couldn't tell Tyler, he would break up with her. And she was not the dumpee she was the dumper.

"Well hey, I have basketball practice." He kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a bit."

Basketball practice? With Troy? She sat up almost immediately. "Wait, today?" she asked him. He nodded. She gulped a little, "Well anything Troy says is not true, you know he's a liar." She smiled and kissed his jaw line.

He was confused but nodded, "Well Okay." He shrugged and left. He walked out of the door wondering what she meant by that.

Basketball Practice.

Coach Bolton blew the whistle. "Alright, you know that the champion games is in 2 weeks." He told them. "We're going to win this! With our triple threat; Troy, Chad, and Tyler." He cleared his throat and stopped at Tyler, "I know you're suspended, but you're still practicing. I'll talk to Mr. Carter and negotiate with him."

"Yes Coach!" he said.

"Let's practice and win at champions!" Coach encouraged the team.

"What team?!" Chad yelled.

"WILDCATS!" Everyone responded, about two or three times.

Troy saw Tyler and smirked, walking over to him. "So Tyler, has Gabi said anything to you?"

"What do you want." He smirked, "No. Why?"

"Just wondering, have you seen the tape she rented you should its part of our homework." He mimicked. "Me and her had a nice time at the party by the way, you should ask her about that."

"You better stay from Gabriella or you won't have a leg to play." He snapped, a bit angry but still wondering if he meant that.

He laughed, "I don't think Gabriella would let you."

"What makes you think that?"

Troy smirked, "Oh I know." He laughed and walked away. "Dumb ass."

That left a confused Tyler.

A long and miserable week has past for Gabriella. Troy had her wrapped around everything and blackmailing her. Her life was hell. Like the cheerleaders had practice in the gym and Troy forced her to let them use it or else. He took advantage of her and no one seemed to notice. Tyler has been on her case though after what Troy said but she kept on telling him to not worry about it.

Sharpay and Taylor walked over to Gabriella's longer. She looked really sad and depressed.

Taylor placed her hand on Gabriella's back which made her jump, thinking it was Troy. "Gabs are you okay? You've been a bit jumpy lately."

Gabriella sighed in relief, "Yeah I'm fine." She said gently, and then turned back to her books.

Sharpay looked at Taylor and shook her head knowing that wasn't true, "Well do you want to go grab a bite today after school? It's on me." She told her, smiling.

"I can't…" She told them, closing her locker. "I have to work on my project with Troy…Tyler can't join because he's suspended…" She grabbed her bag; "I'll see you guys later."

"With Troy?" Taylor and Sharpay both said at the same time. "Uh oh…drama…" they said after she walked away.

Taylor looked at Sharpay, "I should stop by just to check in later to make sure everyone is still in one piece."

Gabriella's house

Knock, knock.

Gabriella got up from the couch and opened the door seeing an evil Troy. "Come on in." She said coldly, letting the door open.

Troy walked through and closed the door, walking to the living room. "Nice place, I haven't been in here in a while." He grinned, "Why the sad face?" He smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up, and don't rub it in. Don't even bring it up."

Troy smiled, "Well, I want to watch it and so do you."

"NO I DON'T" She emphasize each word.

"I said, yes you do." He plopped the video in.

"I can't watch."

"Yes you can."

The video started rolling and there you have it. Troy and Gabriella making love.

Troy smirked and sat next to Gabriella, "Enjoy the movie."

Gabriella shook her head, not knowing why he was showing it. But from what she saw…it was something.

The video had him kissing her all over and him on top of her, thrusting himself. All of those things.

"Turn it off…please."

"Wait, the best part is coming up."

When the two were watching the video, Taylor pulled up in her car and looked over at Sharpay, "I'm just gonna peak in and see if everything's okay." She told Sharpay and walked out of her car. She walked up to the front door. Since she was Gabriella's best friend and was like a sister to her, she gently opened the door and heard something…well disturbing. "What the hell…?" She peaked through and saw what was never supposed to be seen on TV. The video. Taylor gasped and looked at the two on the couch. Her eyes were wide and left the house and into her car.

"Well are they going at each other?"

"Not exactly…" She drove off.

Back to Troy and Gabriella

"Can we just get to work please…and can we work without bitching at each other?" Gabriella turned off the TV.

"I guess so." Troy shrugged.

The two began working in silence, Troy was trying to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to him. Too many things were running through her mind. She wished Tyler was here, she really did. After an hour or so, they began talking about the work and she sighed.

"Do you have a sharpie?" He asked her, looking through the pages.

"Um, yeah…let me go get it." She stood up and walked upstairs to her room. She rummages through her drawers and found the package of sharpies behind the sharpie, she found something that made her heart flutter. She picked up the necklaces with the T on it…the one that troy gave her. It was in the drawers. She could remember she threw it in there.

Flashback

"Gabriella…please can you come out and talk to me…I'm tired of talking to the door." Troy pleaded.

"Get out. Get out. I never want to see you again. You're a jerk. Fuck you. You're dead to me." She yelled, balling her eyes out.

"What! She came on to me."

"Bullshit Troy, it's all bullshit. We're done." She wiped her eyes and grabbed the necklace off her neck and ripped it off. She threw it into the drawers and cried herself to sleep.

End of flashback

She picked up the necklace and looked at it.

Troy headed upstairs, "Hey Gabi, what's taking you so damn long?!" He saw her holding the necklace that he gave her last year.

She looked at Troy then at the necklace and threw it back in the drawers. "What are you doing up here? You're not aloud!" She snapped.

"Woah, sorry." He said.

She threw the sharpie pack at him and headed downstairs.

Troy wondered why she still had the necklace…was there a meaning to it. Did she still have feelings for him? No she can't she hates my guts.

They went back to working in silence and finally Troy spoke up again. "Gabi…why do you still have the necklace?"

She looked up with her hair fallen over her face. "I don't know." She shrugged, "I think you should go, I'll finish this up before you start blackmailing me," she got up.

He shrugged, "Whatever." He walked over to the door. "I really hurt you didn't I?"

"You think?! You have a sex video…"

"No, not that. When we broke up?" He asked her, turning his head a little.

She shrugged. "Please leave."

"Nope, not till I get a kiss, and that's a demand."

She smirked, "No way, that wasn't the deal."

"Tape." He reminded her.

"I hate you." She sighed and walked over to him. She really didn't want to kiss him at all.

He lingered over her lips and finally pushed his lips hard against her.

Gabriella counted to ten and sooner or later this would be over. But he had a hard grip. She kissed him back and wanted to pull away. But something happened, when she kissed him back…she felt something she haven't felt in a while…


	4. The Boy Auction

**Well, I decided to post again…I didn't think I was going to write another chapter until Monday, but I guess I'm not going on a camping trip. Ah.**** Thanks for the review guys.**

Gabriella opened her eyes and realized it's been more than ten seconds. She pulled away and pushed him off, "You should go now."

Troy mumbled something, and then pulled away. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy left and Gabriella went to her room, hugging a teddy bear and thought for a moment. "That was really weird…" She told herself. "Why did I feel something when I hate his guts and I have a reason to hate him because he has a video…" She lay down and tried closing her eyes to fall asleep. She fell asleep for about 20 minutes when there was a knock on the door. She rolled out of bed and headed to the door.

"Hey baby," Tyler kissed her on the cheek. "You look very tired, how was working with Troy? It was bad, huh?"

She shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't there to take away the misery," he smiled, sitting on her couch. Gabriella took a seat next to him and yawned slightly.

"I'm tired babe…I'll just see you at sch-"She was cut off by him.

He smiled, "Let's watch a video."

Gabriella mumbled, "Whatever, I'm probably going to fall asleep."

Tyler laughed and looked down at her, "Is Rush Hour still in the VCR player?" He was going to press play when Gabriella slapped the controller out of his hand.

She remembered Troy didn't take the tape back. It was still in there. "NO!"

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked her, looking at her very weirdly.

She got up and took the video out of the VCR and threw it in the drawers and got out Rush Hour.

Tyler quirked his eyebrow at the video she thrown in but didn't think anything of it and pressed play on the VCR. Tyler looked over to see if Gabriella was asleep and saw her asleep. He kissed her forehead and soon the movie was over. He looked at the blank screen then at the drawers where she had thrown the video. He got up gently and went over to the drawers seeing a video.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and saw Tyler by the drawers. She gasped and pushed it in so he didn't have time to do anything. "What are you doing?!" She snapped quickly.

"Sorry I was looking for another video to watch! Calm down baby." He backed off.

"You should go." She said through her teeth. She led him to the door and let him out without kissing him good night. This was hell. Avoiding everything and saying lies to people... All because of one boy. One boy who had control of her life…probably will control it until she was out of high school.

Today was Friday, which meant the auction. Gabriella went to school and it went by smoothly. She went to her class where she had to do a project with Troy and sighed to herself gently.

"What's the matter with you?" Troy asked her, smirking.

"You're what's the matter with me." She rolled her eyes, and then passed her paper in to the teacher.

"So you excited for tonight?" He asked putting an arm around her, which made her feel uncomfortable. Everyone turned and gasp wondering what was going on between those two.

Taylor looked at Chad then at the two and whispered something, "I have something to tell you…" She whispered to him.

"What?" He asked her.

"I'll tell you later tonight when you stay the night." She whispered again.

Sharpay walked over to Taylor, "Are they going out?" She asked with curiosity.

Chad shook his head, "not that I can think of…" He told Sharpay.

"I would know if Gabriella would talk to me, she's been avoiding me lately…and I don't know why." Taylor shook her head and placed her notebook on the table.

"She's been avoiding me too!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ditto." Chad walked back to his seat.

Gabriella shrugged his arms off which made him mad. "Honestly no. I can't believe I have to bid for you. You have like 20 other girls who will! Why me?!"

"Because I want to make your life just that much more miserable." He said, kissing her neck.

She shuddered at his kiss and tried moving away but he wouldn't let. "Troy stop." She pleaded, "People will think something."

"Let's give them something to think about." He said, not stopping.

"TROY STOP!" She yelled and everyone looked.

Troy pulled away with anger in his eyes like something she would regret saying.

The bell rung and Gabriella walked out fast without Taylor or any of them. She walked to her locker and put her books away, she felt a tap on her shoulder and sighed, "Troy please, stop."

"What did Troy do?" Tyler asked her.

"TYLER! OH!" She turned around to hug her boyfriend.

"I didn't think you would be here today."

Tyler shrugged, "Mr. Carter said I'm done." He walked next to her, "I missed you, what were you say stop for?" he asked her, a bit suspicious.

"It's nothing." She leaned up to kiss him.

"Oh ok, "he walked to homeroom with her. Everyone was shocked to see Tyler, except Troy who had an evil smile on his face.

"Hello Tyler." Troy said, "What's up man I thought you were suspended till the game?"

"Shut the fuck up man, don't talk to me." Tyler had a tighter grip around Gabriella and walked to the back of the classroom.

Taylor looked over at the three and shook her head. She didn't understand why Gabriella was so…different. Like Troy was blackmailing her, but she didn't think he would do that to someone.

Ms. Darbus heard the bell ring and stood up and began with announcements. "Tonight is the 3rd annual Boy Auction. Basketball boys, football boys, and swimmers. So girls get your money ready, all the money will go to charity." She flipped the page, "There will be a mid-way performance, so anyone want to sign up?"

Sharpay raised her hand, Ryan raised his hand, this girl name Sara raised her hand, Chelsea raised her hand, and Brian.

"Anyone else?"

Taylor nudged Gabriella, "You should sing!"

"I don't know Taylor…"

"Well too bad." She tickled Gabriella which forced her to raise her hand.

"Miss Montez! Ah, delighted!"

Gabriella gritted her teeth and looked at Taylor, "you're dead…"

Taylor laughed and hugged her friend then looked up at the board.

"See everyone tonight!"

After class, Gabriella didn't walk with Tyler or Troy. She walked with her two best friends and headed off to cheer practice. Cheer practice went by very slow…everyone was tired but Gabriella kept pushing them harder and harder. Around 5, (practice went about an hour over) Gabriella went home to take a shower.

After her shower, she called Sharpay. "Hey, do you need me to pick you and Taylor up?... Alright, I'll be at your house in an hour." She looked at the clock which read 6:23 PM. Gabriella got ready and then left her house at 7. She arrived at Sharpay's in ten minutes and then headed off to the auction with the girls.

"So Sharpay who are you going to bid for?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked at the rear mirror to see Sharpay and grinned.

"Zeke! Duh!" She laughed, "What about you Taylor?"

"Obviously Chad!" Taylor looked over at Gabriella, "And Tyler for you…I am correct?" Taylor asked.

Save by the ring. "Hello?...Hey mom." Gabriella was on the phone with her mom. "Alright, that's fine. The girls might stay the night tonight anyways…okay bye. Love you." She hung up the phone and by that time she was at the school. "Let's go in." She said and they went in.

It started out with an opening performance by Sharpay and her brother Ryan who sang some song. She whistles and clapped of them and then looked over at Taylor who was counting her money.

Coach Bolton, Coach Garrison, and Coach Mack came up to the stage and announced that 5 players from each team will be up for auction. Coach Bolton started with the microphone. "Alright we're going to do basketball boys first."

A lot of the girls screamed when he announced that. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over at Taylor who eyes were wide and full of excitement.

"First we have Chad, he plays the forward position, and his special date for a lady is a stroll on the beach, a candle light dinner, and flowers! We start the bid at $50.00."

"50!" A girl called.

"75!" Another girl called.

"121.25!" Taylor yelled! That was all of her money.

"Going once, going twice…sold!" Coach Bolton yelled. "Lucky lady come up here and claim your prize."

Taylor jumped up and paid then went over to Chad.

"Next we have Mr. Tyler Brooke. He plays the guard position. Tyler's special date is laying under the stars with dinner prepared. We start it at 50."

Girls were scared to bid on Tyler because of Gabriella so they were quiet. No one said anything and Tyler looked down at Gabriella wondering what she was doing. People were looking at her as well, but she didn't say anything. She felt so bad…she really did.

"Anyone?" Still no respond.

"50!" Chelsea spoke up. Gabriella was happy that someone bid for him. She was going to have to tell Tyler something or else he'd be suspicious.

"Going once, twice…sold! Come up here and claim your prize." Chelsea ran up and paid.

Tyler shook his head at Gabriella and walked off with Chelsea. He seemed happy though.

"Our next prize is Zeke, who plays the center position. Zeke's special date is a dinner and he'll cook. Then a movie! We start the bid at 50."

People were scared of Sharpay so they didn't bid, then someone spoke up.

"50!" Kelsi, the pianist yelled.

Sharpay shot her a glare and she shrugged then looked up at Zeke and showed him a smile. "250."

"Going once…twice…sold!" Coach yelled and before he could say anything else. Sharpay was already on stage and paid then took Zeke.

Coach Bolton laughed, "Alright…now everyone's been waiting for this one. Troy Bolton!" Girls started to scream and Gabriella shifted in her seat nervously. She really didn't want to pull through with this but she had to, she knew people were going to look at her and thought she was a cheater.

"Now Troy is our star basketball player led us to our champion game a year ago. He plays the guard position and is also my son. Troy's special date is a cruise on the boat with a special dinner on the boat. He'll sing for you as well! We start the bid at 100."

"100."

"150!"

"151!"

Troy looked at Gabriella with angry eyes wondering why she's not speaking up. He continued to model on stage.

"200!"

"220!"

"500.00" Gabriella finally got her courage to talk up. "Cash." She showed her money. Everyone gasped and stopped bidding because they were scared of Gabriella but they were shocked on what she was doing.

Taylor whispered to Chad, "what in the world is going on?! I thought she hated him?!" She looked at Gabriella who looked like she was fighting back tears. Something was going on and she was going to figure it out

"Going once…twice…sold!" Coach Bolton was happy for the 500.00 they were getting. "Come up here and claim your prize." He was shocked that it was Gabriella because he thought the two hated each other.

Gabriella walked up slowly and paid her money then looked at Troy who had a smirk on his face and place his arms around her. She looked out to the crowd and saw Tyler who was glaring at her. She wanted to cry.

The rest of the night went by fast…a lot of money were earned from each captain. Troy has the most though. The total of the night was $2943.25." The 25 cent from Taylor when she bid on Chad.

Gabriella got into the car with Troy but didn't say anything to him.

"Lighten up, it's only a date. Stop being a bitch about everything." He smirked, rolling his eyes. He drove to the dock.

Gabriella turned her head swiftly, "if I'm a bitch, you're an asshole."

"Deal, bitch." Troy smiled.

"Asshole." She muttered and ran her hand through her head. This date was until midnight. 2 hours to go.

They went on the boat and then sat on the chair looking at each other. "I'll give you credit for choosing a nice date."

"Especially for you." Troy smiled, but there was something about the smile that led to trouble. "Can you just lighten up for the night and pretend like nothing was happening, just one night is all I ask."

"Whatever." She drank her water.

The night was a bit peaceful, "Why do you want to do this to me Troy? Are you jealous? Do you really hate me that much?" Gabriella asked out of know where. "Do you hate me that much to blackmail me?"

Troy was taken aback by all of this and shrugged, "You and Tyler keep on walking all over my life." He told her.

"That's not it Troy, I know you too well."

"FINE!" He finally said, "I can't stand that you were with Tyler." He told her, "That's why I made you bid on me and all of this because I thought Tyler would break up with you and you'd know how I feel, how miserable I was." He let it all out.

"And because of that you had to make a video?! Which by the way you left at my house."

"I have another copy."

"That's not the point!" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Why all of this?!"

He shrugged, he didn't really know.

"Why did you cheat on me?" She asked him, now in tears. "Why was I that bad?! Was I not good enough?!"

"I don't know what was wrong with me okay?! It wasn't you, it was me!"

"Just classic Troy, Classic." That it's not you it's me line is so old now.

Gabriella wiped her tears.

"You don't think you hurt me Troy? You dated the girl you cheated on me with!" Gabriella snapped. She was having a break down.

Troy sighed, and spoke louder. "BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LOOK OR TALK TO ME AND I THOUGHT YOU'D BE JEALOUS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE STILL HURT?!"

"YOU JUST ARE!" Gabriella was more loud then Troy was. "I loved you Troy, that's why you were my first…and only."

"You haven't done it with Tyler?"

"No."

Troy blinked and looked out to the water. "Do you still love me?"

"You were my first love Troy; there will always be something there."

Troy sighed; he didn't think this was how the night was suppose to be. He felt bad for having the video and blackmail. If he knew all of this he wouldn't have done it in the beginning. "if you were so hurt, why did you date Tyler?"

"He was my best friend and he was there for me when you weren't and when we broke up." She told him.

"Do you love him?"

"Not like I loved you."

"What do you feel now?" Troy asked her.

"Hurt, betrayed, digusted." She shrugged.

"About me I mean…"

She looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know, but I still hate you for what you did."

Troy blinked, "I know you still have feelings for me."

"Not like that."

"Wanna bet?"

She shrugged.

He went over and kissed her on the lips hard. He slid his hands up her back and it made her shiver in a good way.

Surprisingly, she kissed him back. With the tears still falling down her eyes.

_WITH TYLER_

"Maybe Gabriella's home." Tyler pulled up to the door, he knocked on the door but no answer. He sighed thinking she was in there. He looked out the front door for a hidden key and found out under the plant. He smirked, and unlocked the door. "Gabs?" he asked out loud. No answer. "Hmm." He walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her to come home. He was bored and remembered the tape. He stood up and went to the drawers. He saw the tape and took it out.

_With Gabriella and Troy_

"Troy…"She said through kisses.

"Shh." He continued to kiss her. He unhooked her bra and took off his shirt. He was still kissing her. He took off her pants leaving her in undies and then took her shirt off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

Gabriella didn't know why she was doing this…but something was overcoming her. Like she was longing for him. She took off his pants and continued kissing him. Now they both were left in nothing after they removed everything. The night was still young…and the heat was just starting. Gabriella knew it was wrong for her to cheat on Tyler.

_With Tyler_

Tyler inserted the tape…and pressed play.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Always Have, Always Will

**Sorry it took me a while…bad weekend. Now it's better.**** Sorry that it doesn't have much drama in this chapter. I went brain dead, next one will be better I PROMISE!**

They two had fallen asleep for about 3 hours…when she woke up. It was midnight; she looked over and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. She sighed and wrapped the blanket around her slightly wondering what in the hell she was doing…she was suppose to hate this guy. Every time though, there's something about him that makes her feel weak. Especially after the little talk before they slept together. Maybe he was right, she may be still had feelings for him. Ones that she knows she can't hide.

This was wrong though, she cheated on Tyler. She was against cheating…ever since Troy had cheated on her. Once a cheater, always a cheater was what she told herself. And she promised herself never to be with Mr. Troy Bolton ever again. Boy was she wrong; here she was lying next to him.

Gabriella looked at her watch and saw it was midnight. "Troy get up." She hit him gently.

"Hm?" he said, still half asleep.

"It's midnight, time to go." She got up and got dressed, looking over at Troy who got up slowly. She rubbed her head and walked over to the rail and sat there.

Troy didn't know whether she regretted what they did or if she really liked it but didn't say anything. He sighed and went behind the wheel and drove it back to the dock. He had his mind on her though, and he didn't feel like being mean to her all right now.

Gabriella looked out at the moon and sang to herself. She sang the chorus of "Hate that I love you"

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah) __I can't stand how much I need you (I need you) __And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh) __But I just can't let you go __And I hate that I love you so.._

She wiped her tears but didn't let Troy see, but he did.

"Gabi…" He gently said, the good side of him was coming out and you could tell.

"What." She said dully, not looking at him, she placed her knees on the seat and hugged them gently, not looking at him.

"Look, we can forget about what had happen, I won't blackmail you for it…"

"Are you serious?" She turned her head to look at him, "So you're saying you never really were going to blackmail me, you're just seeing how weak I am?!" Her voice was rising.

"Calm down, I…I was just mad…okay. But just let me know…what that was...us."

"That was…that was…nothing." Her voice went hoarse on nothing; she was too weak to say anything.

"Nothing..." He asked a bit sad tone in his voice. "Okay. Good to know, have a good fucking life." He stopped at the dock and got off, waiting for her to get off.

"Troy, I'm sorry but I can't do that to Tyler…" She hopped off the boat without Troy's help.

He sighed deeply and turned to face her, "Tyler this, Tyler that. What does he have that I don't?!" He asked her.

"Trust." She said coldly. "Faithfulness." She added. She knew that was true and she knew that he knew too.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Gabi…" He said, walking forward to her, placing his hands on her face.

"Once a cheater always a cheater." She walked away past him, shrugging his hand off coldly.

"Gabi, where are you going?"

"Home."

"How?"

"Walking, got a problem with that?"

"Yes, get in the car I'm taking you home." He told her, running up towards her.

"Forget it Troy, leave me alone to think…please." She walked faster.

"Nope, you can't leave without the official kiss." He smirked, holding her arm back.

She pulled her arm away and snapped, "You got more than kissing, isn't that enough?!" She asked him.

"Nope."

"Ugh, you're so immature." She said, getting into his car.

"And you love that." He smirked, getting into the driver's seat. They didn't have a conversation, Gabriella was quiet the whole ride home. Once she got home, she looked over at her driveway, seeing Tyler's car. _What in the world is he doing here?_

"Well?" He asked, leaning forward.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned forward, giving him a soft peck on the lips. When she tried pulling back, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his face towards his, giving a hard deep kiss. She gasp which allowed him to have some tongue access. She tried pushing him away several times, but he wouldn't budge, so she gave him. She placed her hand by her side and let Troy did the kissing he needed, once he was satisfied and pulled away. She smirked, "Happy?"

"Almost."

She slapped him and opened the door but he grabbed her wrist, "What did I say?" He asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Oh shut up, you never were going to blackmail me." She rolled her eyes, making him let go of her arm. "Tyler's inside, I gotta go."

"Hey…isn't the tape at your house?"

"Ohmygod." She quickly exclaimed and slammed the door, opening the front door- which was unlocked. When she ran into the living room, Tyler was watching some movie probably the cooking channel. She felt a big relief and sighed, plopping next to him. "How was your date?" She kissed his cheek.

"It was okay, you know. My date would've been better if _YOU_ asked me." He shrugged.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I'll make it up to you, I swear." She smiled, kissing his cheek again.

He shrugged, and looked at her, "Well I'm going to go."

"Already, I just got home though." She looked at him who looked distracted.

"Yeah, got to study for the test." He kissed her on the lips. When he kissed her, it reminded her about Troy- which was a bad thing. She couldn't help but think about him…he was on her mind.

"Ok. Bye." She waved and closed the door, heading upstairs.

Tyler watched the door close and took the tape out of his jacket, looking at it. "Slut…" he muttered and walked to his car. "Payback is a bitch." He told himself and drove home.

Gabriella didn't even think about checking if the tape was still there, she was too tired and had Troy on her mind already. She lay in bed and a text message came up. It was from Sharpay.

_Hey how was your date with Troy? Awkward?_

Gabriella pressed the reply button.

_It was…something, I gotta go sleep. Ttyl love ya._

She pressed sent and closed her eyes, falling asleep with the smell of Troy on her and the feeling of his lips on her. Did she have feelings for him again? The boy she hated? The boy who blackmailed her? She hated how much she loved him still.

**Monday; the first day of the week. 5 days before championship game.**

Gabriella parked her car and headed inside the school, she was greeted at her locker by her two best friends who she hadn't talked to all weekend. "Hey guys…"

Taylor stared at her and gave a weak smile, she still had that thought of the video and what she saw. It was a gross site to see but she wondered.

"Hey Gabs." She gave her friend a friendly hug. "So today you guys want to go to the movies?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, what about you Gabs?" Taylor asked her.

"Sure…I don't mind." She shrugged, grabbing her chemistry book out of her locker. Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it out.

_1 New Txt Message_

She pressed Read.

_Hey Gabriella, study session after school? See you at your house. __Truly yours, Troy._

She rolled her eyes and pressed replied.

_Can't, hanging with the girls. Sorry!_

She closed her phone and within ten seconds, it vibrated again.

_C'mon Gabi…please. It will be an innocent study; I REALLY need your help. I'm asking you as a friend. (Well I know you hate me, but still)_

She sighed and pressed reply.

_Fine._

"Guys can't go out…I have to help my stupid classmate with his work." She walked with them to chemistry.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Is it Tyler? Max? TROY?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It's a kid from my Calculus class." She shrugged, walking into the class, "Remember practice after school, and don't be late."

She took a seat in her chair and waited for class to start. The rest of the day went by slow, she avoided both Tyler and Troy…not wanting to see either of them. She felt bad for what she did to Tyler but she couldn't fight her feelings. And Troy was being so immature and thinking that he can get her whenever he wanted. Finally it was cheer practice, the girls rushed to the gym so they could get the better half. Gabriella smiled when she was the first one there and began stretching, she was there alone and she heard the door shut. "Okay ladies; take a 10 lap around the gym. Anyone who beats me will not have to do warm down laps."

"Isn't that a gift," The sound of the voice made her heart flutter. She looked up and saw a pair of pierced blue eyes, "What do you want Troy?"

"What, I can be at the gym too. We split, remember?" He rolled his eyes shooting a basket. He made the shot and grinned.

"Well, your practice starts in a half an hour."

"And yours start in about 5 minutes, we got 5 minutes to spare." He walked over to her.

"Get away, Troy." She walked off, and started climbing bleachers.

"Here's the deal…you beat me in 10 laps, you don't have to help me today. And if I win…" He thought for a moment, "You go to a party with me and out to dinner."

Gabriella knew she was fast but she also knew he was fast, but if she tried really hard she could win, "You're on." They both started at the line and then Gabriella said go.

Troy had a commanding lead but after the 5th lap, he started to slow down. Gabriella took that sign and ran faster, passing him on the lap. She finished her 9th lap and basically they were head to head. Girls started to fill the gym, watching the two practices. Troy finally used his skills and sprinted to the end, beating her by a split second.

"That was so a tie!" Gabriella panted, still yelling.

"Was not, I beat you." He grinned, walking out of the gym. "See you later Gabi." He winked and left.

She rolled her eyes and told the girls to run ten laps and the deal she made. No one beated her of course so the rest of the practice was hard, they all did warm down laps and Gabriella got changed, heading out to her car who she was greeted by Tyler. "Hey." She said, hugging him.

"Hey." He said, "Want to go somewhere now?"

"I…can't." She said.

"Why not?"

"Gotta study date with someone." She kissed his cheek. "Bye!"

"Who?" But she had already left, "I'm going to find out who it is and if it's troy…then they're both dead meat." He smirked, getting into his car and followed Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled up at home and got into the showers and walked out to her room and looked for clothes, she heard a knock on the window and turned, seeing she didn't close her curtains. She gasps and ran into the bathroom throwing some clothes on. "TROY!" She opened the door and hit him. "You perv."

"It's not like something I haven't seen before." He grinned, sitting on her bed. "K, let's get started."

The two study easily and then they started to get comfortable with each other. They were laughing and talking like friends usually do, but she could still feel the tension. "So you see, all of them equal up if you look at the statistics." She told him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"You look beautiful when your hair is wet, I miss it." He told her which made her blush, "Here to study not flirt remember."

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't." She told him and got back to work.

He gently placed his hand on her knee which she pushed away and continued to work. He then kissed her neck but she pushed away, this time he had a better grip on her not letting her go.

"Troy stop, we're stud…" She breathed loudly. "ying.." She told him.

He kissed her jawline then up to her lips, which she took. He found her weak spot and took advantage of it. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him on the lips hard, finding her way into his mouth which he gladly opened quickly, her tongue massaged his…letting them linger.

She placed her hand up his shirt, moving up and down, this time she was on top of him literally. He placed his hand on her butt and pushed her up, then standing up with her legs strapping around his waist. He leaned her against the wall and started to remove pieces of clothing one by one.

"Troy." She said in between kisses, "This. Is. Wrong. I. have. A. boyfriend." She said between kisses, but he didn't care. Sooner or later she gave up and was now on the bed with him.

And from all of this, there was Tyler watching the girl of his dream and a fellow basketball player making love in front of his face. Now there was revenge written all over his face.

Tyler had a feeling this would happen, but now it was his turn to blackmail and this time he really was. No one does this to him…ever. He left and had something all set.

After an hour or so they fell asleep in each other's arm. This time she knew she didn't regret this…any of it. She still loved Troy Bolton, regardless how much she said she hated him. Only 3 words can get to her heart. There were still always sparks between them.

"I love you Gabi." He whispered in her ears when they woke up.

"I love you too…always will...always have."

Troy should've realize this in the beginning, he should've fought for her instead of doing bad things…she should've realize that she still love him and he didn't mean to cheat on her.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "What about Tyler…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I can't break his heart…"

"You can't have feelings for me when you're dating him."

She shrugged.

"Break up with him."

She sighed, unsure what to do. She love Troy and she should be with him, "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Or talk to me now." He said, standing at the door.

They both turned to see Tyler with an evil face.

"TYLER!" Gabriella gasped. "What are you doing here, how did you get in?"

"Think about locking your front door next time."

"I can explain Tyler…" Gabriella looked at Tyler but Troy nudged her.

"Get the fuck away from my girl." He looked at Troy.

"And if I don't what are you going to do about it?" Troy got in his face.

"Stop!" She tried getting between the two.

"You better get out of my face." Tyler said.

"And if I don't?"

Tyler swang his arm and punched Troy in the face with caused Troy to charge at him, knocking him to the ground and they went at each other. Gabriella tried stopping them but nothing could work so she called Chad.

"I'll be right over!" Chad lived next door to Gabriella who was over at her house before she could even hang out. "AYE CUT IT OUT"! He pulled Troy off of Tyler.

"I warned you about getting off my girl!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! IF SHE DID SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN BED WITH ME!"

Chad looked at Gabriella who looked away.

"Next time, you're dead." Tyler looked at Troy then at Gabriella, "You're dead to me right now. You'll regret what you did" He walked out of the house.

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Tyler then at Troy and mouthed I'm sorry to him. She looked at Chad and smiled, "Thank you."

Chad shrugged and left the two.

"Guess that's our solution…"

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not sure it's all that over yet…" She sighed.

"We'll get through it…I promise."

"I hope so… I love you Troy."

"I love you too…always have, always will." He re-quoted her words.


	6. I'm Sorry

The next day everyone was talking about how Tyler had 'broken' up with Gabriella…and when Gabriella heard it she was kind of happy about it but it was funny how he said he broke up with her. When she heard, Taylor was the one that told her.

"Yeah…it was kind of bad." She shrugged, "Don't say anything to anyone except Sharpay but me and Troy…" She drifted off for a moment and smiled, "We kind of…well you don't want to know."

"Really!" Taylor exclaimed. She was shocked to hear that but she wondered if the video had anything to do with it.

She shrugged and smiled, "Yeah I guess." She grinned then turns to see Troy walking down the hall with Chad. Her heart flutter and she bit her lip turning back to Taylor.

Taylor grinned, "Lover boy alert" She laughed, waving over to Chad and walked over and kissed him. "hey Chad let's go get Sharpay and Zeke and meet those two later."

"But me and Troy were going to- OW!" He was cut off and hit by Taylor and got the hint and walked off.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. "Hey…" He said to her, leaning against a locker and slid his hand into his pocket.

"Hi." She smiled, grabbing her books out of her locker.

"So rumor has it." He smiled, "You and Tyler over?"

"Yeah I guess so," She looked up at his piercing blue eyes and grinned.

"Well that's good." He leaned in to kiss her and gently place his hand on her cheek. He could hear people gasp and said _again_ in the distance.

She kissed him back and asked him, "So what does this mean?" She asked him, closing her locker.

He held her hand and laced their fingers, "This is what it means," he began walking with her to homeroom.

Tyler turned his head from a group of guys and saw the two hand in hand, he looked in disgust and walked over to the two, "Gabs, can I talk to you." He asked, seeing Troy pulling Gabriella closer, "Relax dude, just going to talk."

Gabriella look at Troy then at Tyler and nodded, "It's okay I'll see you at homeroom." She hugged him and walked with Tyler.

Troy watched the two and didn't trust him too much but he trusted her so he walked to homeroom with a few basketball buddies.

"What do you want Tyler?" Gabriella asked, "I can't be late for homeroom or Darbus would be mad."

Tyler led her to a classroom and looked at her, "Listen here." He said, "I know about your little sex tape with Troy."

"What?!"

"Don't act surprise, you think you can leave it in there and expect me not to watch it?" He asked, getting in her face. "Now listen here, if you want your little reputation to be good then you better do as I say."

"No, you're not blackmailing me," She tried walking away but he grabbed her wrist and turned it.

"LET GO! You're hurting me!" She pleaded. "What do you want?"

He let go a little but smirked, "I'll keep this tape on the down low if you break up with Troy Bolton."

"What! No way!" She shook her head, she was not going to let him blackmail her again.

"Okay, it's bye bye to reputation. And Troy's basketball fame will be over before you know it. And I'll be the star of the basketball game." He smirked.

"No you can't do that to him."

"Do as I say…or else."

She let tears fall down her eyes, "Why are you like this Tyler?!"

"If I can't have you, nobody can. Not even Troy Bolton." He yelled.

"Please don't be like this…I'm sorry if I hurt you but I LOVE Troy…" She pleaded and let more tears fall.

"It's your call. Do it or not."

"Fine. But you leave Troy's life alone! And mine after this!"

"Deal."

She ran past him crying, she couldn't believe after thinking the video scandal was over. It really wasn't. She wiped her tears before going to homeroom and she made it to class in time.

Troy saw her, "hey…" He said gently wondering what Tyler said to her.

She shook her head and walked past him sitting in her seat with her face in her hand.

Troy saw Tyler walk in not long after her and looked at him and wonders what the hell he had said or did to her. He was going to pay.

Tyler smirked, "Hey Troy." He rolled his eyes and took a seat.

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who looked at her wondering what was wrong. She shook her head and looked at Taylor and cried.

Chad leaned over to Troy and looked at the teacher like he was paying attention, "what happened to Gabs?"

Troy shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

After homeroom, Troy waited outside by the door for Gabriella. He looked at Tyler when he walked out and smirked. When Gabriella walked out, he stopped her. "Hey gabi, what's wrong?"

"I can't be with you Troy."

"What? Who said? Tyler?" He demanded to know.

"I love you but I just…can't. I'm sorry…" Tears were falling down her eyes again. She saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad in the distance then looked back at Troy and sighed, "I'm sorry…" She wanted to run off.

"Gabi, we're meant to be…I love you." He said, trying to make her change her mind, "I know Tyler told you to break up with me but I don't know why he would…"

She leaned up to his ears and sighed, "He has a copy of the sex tape…he can ruin both of our lives, and I won't let him throw your scholarship away…"

"One of these days I'm going to kill him!" Troy shouted so everyone looked.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "We'll find our ways to be together…" She kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry…" this time she actually ran.

"GABRIELLA!" He tried shouting but she wouldn't listen.

Taylor and Sharpay took this cue to run after her, looking at Troy then continued to run after her. Chad walked over to Troy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Troy shook his head and went off to his other class.

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted when she finally caught up. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sharpay was a fast runner and finally stopped her, "What's going on?"

Gabriella couldn't hold on anymore, "At the party I was drunk and Troy took advantage of me and he made a sex tape. He blackmailed me to bid for him for the auction. Me and him went on a date and I poured my heart out and so did he, we ended up well you know...then when Tyler walked in on us…he freaked out and I guess that's when we broke up. Then today he pulled me aside and told me he had the sex video and forced me to break up with Troy or else he'll ruin our lives…and I broke up with Troy…and now I feel so fucking bad."

Sharpay jaw dropped a little and looked over at Taylor.

Taylor sighed, "I kind of knew their was a video…you left your door unlock one day and I walked in seeing you and troy watching it." She shrugged.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore…"

Sharpay sighed, "Be strong Gabs, be strong." She told her.

"I can't be strong without Troy."

The three of them hugged and stayed by Gabriella's side.

Troy walked to class seeing Tyler on the side, He grabbed Tyler and pushed him against the locker, "What did you tell Gabriella to make her break up with me?"

"Nothing, maybe she just wanted to because she didn't like you." He smirked, pushing him back.

"Why would she when she told me she loves me." He smirked.

"Just for the sex probably." He laughed with the rest of his friends and started walking off.

Troy smirked and punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground and started beating on him. No one dared to stop because no one messed with Troy. "TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING SAID." He continued to punch.

"BETTER GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Tyler tried getting up but it was hard when Troy was throwing fists.

Finally teachers came by and pulled them off each other, "BOLTON! BROOKES! MY OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Carter said.

_-With Gabriella and the others-_

"K ladies, we'll pick it up tomorrow…good practice today!" She said and then grabbed her cheer bag and headed to her car with Taylor and Sharpay. "What you guys want to do tonight?"

"Er, Gabs, don't you want to just hang in after what happened…" Taylor got into the passenger seat.

"Let's just have a girls night in." Sharpay suggested.

"Noo…can we go out…please?" Gabriella turned her car on and pulled out onto the streets to drive back home.

"Let's go to Chad's party. Then." Taylor looked over at Gabriella.

She shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Don't drink too much now Montez," Sharpay joked but the two shot a glaring eye at her. "I'm just joking! Sheesh!"

Gabriella pulled into her driveway and the girls went in to get ready.

-With Troy and Tyler-

"What in the world were you two thinking?!" Mr. Carter asked them in a demanding voice.

"We were messing around…" Tyler spoke up.

Troy looked over at him and shrugged.

"That did not look like messing around!"

Troy sighed, "We got carried away…."

Mr. Carter looked at the two, "You know the championship is days away, don't mess up again! Or you two will be both benched!"

"Yes sir." They both said and left. Troy left first and met Chad in the hall.

"So what happened dude?" Chad asked him.

"Nothing really…" Troy shrugged and walked to his locker to get his basketball clothes. "I'm stoked for your party tonight."

"Gab is gonna be there" Chad grinned.

Troy smiled inside and then looked at Chad and continued to walk to practice.

Chad sighed and looked and saw Tyler walking his way.

"Hey chad I heard you were throwing at party tonight…"

"Er yeah…" Chad said, shrugging.

"That's cool, is it cool if I swing by?" Tyler asked.

Chad knew that Troy would be very mad if he invited Tyler, but he was a basketball buddy and it wouldn't have been fair and Coach would've found out and be mad. He smiled, "Sure…" He said.

"K cool. See ya" He smirked and walked away. He knew this way he could know for sure if Gabriella was keeping her promise or not. He loved having the power...especially if it was more power then Troy had. He was going to find a way for Gabriella to be his again. He'll do whatever it takes to make her forget about Troy. Prom was in a few months and he knew that if Gabriella was his, then prom would be unforgettable.

Chad looked at him and sighed, "Troy's going to kill me." He said and walked away back to his car. He hated drama and his party will have lots!

Sorry it's short…have a lot to do. Review please!


	7. Not so Happy Ending

"So what are you going to wear Gab?" Sharpay asked, roaming through her closet.

Gabriella looked through her drawers for some girl stuff and shrugged, "I don't know, something simple… not too classy or too revealing."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Or else Troy will be over excited if you know what I mean."

The girls laughed and Gabriella went to take a shower…she thought about what could happen tonight. What could Tyler possibly do to ruin her life even more then he already has. Just when she thought she found her happy ending, her story hasn't ended yet. Gabriella got out of the shower and got dressed and got ready with the rest of the girls.

Sharpay looked at Taylor who shook her head and glared at Sharpay. "No Sharpay."

"What…I'm curious."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Sharpay wanted to know if Troy was going to be there."

Troy's name sent butterflies through her stomach but she pretended to be strong, "Well it is kind of his best friend's party, you would think." She said and went back into the bathroom to curl her hair.

The girls finally finished getting ready and Gabriella took her car and drove them to the party, "do you guys need a ride home later, I need to know so I can find you afterwards."

"No, I'm going to stay with Chad tonight!" Taylor squealed but stopped herself.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I think Ryan is going to come pick me up." She shrugged and got out of the car.

Gabriella nodded and pulled into the drive way that had a whole lot of cars, she locked her door when everyone got out and headed into the party.

Chad greeted Taylor at the door and the others and smiled, "hey ladies! Welcome to the party." He took Taylor's hand and walked off.

Sharpay sighed and looked over at Gabriella, "Hey are you going to be okay alone?" She asked her friend, seeing Zeke in the distance.

"Yeah, you go ahead and hang with Zeke, I'll be fine." She smiled and walked off. Gabriella looked around for anyone else she knew, trying to avoid Troy. Since she thought that Tyler wasn't going to be here because they weren't friends much but she didn't know Chad invited him at the last minute. But that all changed when her eyes met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. Her heart leaped five foot backwards. She saw Troy walking her way, unsure what to do…if she should walk away or wait.

"Hi…Gabi." Troy said loudly over the music that was blasting.

"Hi Troy." She said weakly but loud enough for him to hear.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and she looked up at him when he looked back down at her, "You want to dance or something?" Troy asked.

A small smile crept along her face, "Sure." She said and walked with him to the dance floor where they began dancing awkwardly then began grinding on each other. By then, Troy's face was so close to her like they were breathing the same air.

Gabriella bit her lower lip and looked up at him as they were still dancing, then before she knew it, Troy was kissing her neck which made her let out a soft moan. She knew this was wrong because she had to listen to Tyler, but Tyler wasn't here and she had a weakness when Troy kissed her neck. She lifted his face and slammed her face towards his, kissing him deeply.

He gladly accepted and kissed her passionately, when she tried pulling away he took that and inserted his tongue in her mouth; they played tongue hockey for a while then went back to kissing normally.

Sharpay and the others were looking from afar, "okay is it me or are they kissing?"

Zeke laughed, "Babe, you know they broke up."

"Not by the looks of that," Taylor spoke and smiled that the two were like that.

Tyler walked in with Jason, a fellow basketball player and looked around. Tyler looked around for Gabriella and then saw the crew except the two. Gabriella and Troy weren't sitting with them.

Gabriella pulled away and looked up at Troy breathing heavily, "We can't…" She said through each breath.

"No one's stopping us." He spoke, taking her hand and led her upstairs.

-

Tyler looked around and saw the love of his life walking up the stairs with Troy Bolton. He shook his head and looked at Jason, "They never learn." He smirked, "Take this and when I call you, play it on Chad's big screen TV." He handed him the tape and walked upstairs to follow them.

Jason looked at the tape and shrugged, wondering what it was and slipped it in his pocket waiting for his cue.

Tyler headed up the stairs, seeing the two going to Chad's room. "Payback is a bitch." He smirked.

-

Gabriella pushed Troy onto the bed and lay on top of him, kissing his neck to begin with…then moved up to his lips, kissing him passionately.

Troy slid his hand up her shirt and down, making her shiver but pulled her closer to lie on top of him. Troy took off his shirt and threw it aside.

The door pushed open and Gabriella rolled off of Troy, seeing it was Tyler. "Oh shit!" She got up quickly looking at Tyler, "Tyler, I-"

"You little slut." He smirked, "Guess you can't keep your little promise can ya." He asked, taking a step forward.

Troy smirked, "Back off." He pushed him again, "Don't make me kick your ass like I did those other two times.""Oh shut up, you wouldn't want to do that."

"And what if I do?" He got up in his face.

Tyler looked over at Gabriella, "In a few minutes, everyone at this party will see how big of a slut you really are." He smirked, "Jason's got the tape and he's going to play it in a few seconds, minutes even."

Gabriella looked at Tyler then at Troy and shook her head, she didn't want Tyler to do what he said.

_**Flashback**_

_LET GO! You're hurting me!" She pleaded. "What do you want?"_

_He let go a little but smirked, "I'll keep this tape on the down low if you break up with Troy Bolton."_

_"What! __No way!"__ She shook her __head,__ she was not going to let him blackmail her again._

_"Okay, it's bye __bye__ to reputation. And Troy's basketball fame will be over before you know it. And I'll be the star of the basketball game." He smirked._

_"No you can't do that to him."_

_"Do as I say…or else."_

_She let tears fall down her eyes, "Why are you like this Tyler?!"_

_"If I can't have you, nobody can. Not even Troy Bolton." He yelled._

_"Please don't be like this…I'm sorry if I hurt you but I LOVE Troy…" She pleaded and let more tears fall._

_"It's your call. Do it or not."_

_"Fine.__ But you leave Troy's life alone! And mine after this!"_

_"Deal."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Troy…" She spoke gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked to turn to her, but then felt a big jam of his face. He was hit by Tyler Brookes. "You son of a bitch. He got up to attack Tyler but was stopped by Gabriella.

"TROY STOP!"

"What? Don't you want me to end this misery and kick his ass?"

"I'm sorry Troy," Gabriella shook her head, "I can't be with you and that's final. We should stick to being enemies, friends maybe if you want."

"Why not? Because he thinks he can ruin my rep? You can turn him in you know."

"It's not that…I…I gotta go." She shook her head, running past Troy and Tyler.

Troy ran after her and grabbed her hand, "We finally figured out we were meant to be together and you're throwing it away?" He asked her.

"Troy let me go please." She pleaded.

"Answer me first," He demanded.

"Maybe it's not meant to be, you don't know that for sure Troy. Maybe we were meant to hate each other, I don't know but we're not meant to be." She said coldly and walked down the stairs.

Tyler smirked as he finally won, "It's for the best man." He said with a annoying tone.

"You, shut up and get out my face or else I'll break it." He pushed him aside and walked down, he was really confused on why Gabriella was acting like this.

Tyler laughed, "You two are so easy to break, and stupid. I'm a manipulative person, bitch." He grinned and called Jason laughing. "Play the tape." He hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. He went over to the music player and turned it off, causing everyone to say 'hey!'. Tyler smirked and stood on the couch, "everyone turn to the TV." He called out. Everyone, confused as they were followed Tyler's rules and went over to the room.

Chad looked around after pulling away from a hot make out session with Taylor, "What's going on, who turned off the music?" He asked.

Taylor looked around irritated at whoever turned it off.

Sharpay ran over to the two with Zeke following close behind her, "Ty just made an announcement to everyone to turn to the TV, he has a video." She exclaimed.

Taylor gasped, "Where's Gabriella?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know, she left…maybe but Troy looks deeply hurt." Sharpay told them.

Chad sighed, "Go get Troy and fast, Zeke."

Zeke nodded and ran after Troy.

"Troy, problem."

"Go away Zeke, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Tyler is going to play some video and Chad told me to get you."

"What video? I don't want to watch some vid-." He stopped mid sentence, "VIDEO! OH FUCK!" He leaped up and ran to where the room was.

"What's going on Tay?" Troy asked, "Answer my fucking question!"

Chad jumped to her defense, "Aye calm the fuck down, what is the video about?" He asked, confused.

Taylor shook her head, "You wouldn't understand." She turned back to Troy, "He's going to play the video…of you know."

Sharpay walked back in, "I called Gabriella, she was being stubborn but I told her to get down here as soon as she can."

Troy smirked, "Why would you do that?! You should tell her to go away as far as she can." He shook his head and ran to find Tyler. "You fucking bastard, what do you think you're doing. I lost Gabriella already, isn't that enough for you?!"

"Not quite, I like toying with you Troy, it's a lot of fun. You think you had the school wired, not everyone Troy…not everyone." He looked at him, "I can't believe Gabriella would go back for you, we both know what kind of guy you are, I don't know who you're trying to fool, but Gabriella is for me, not you."

"Play the tape then."

"What?"

"I said, play the tape then."

"As you wish." He went to the player and pressed play, waiting for it to start. There was a video of one of their basketball games. Everyone cheered and looked over at Troy.

Troy shook his head and felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He cringed a bit but looked back to see Gabriella. "He's doing it…"

"I know…and I figured it would only be fair if I was to be ashamed of too."

"I'm sorry Gabi, I should've known better."

"Me too."

"Even if everyone turn their backs on us, we'll still have each other and our friends…right?"

She nodded and bit her lip slowly, waiting for the video to be cut into to show the two.

Tyler looked to see Gabriella, he was surprise. He stopped the video and everyone again yelled 'hey!'. He smirked and looked over at Gabriella, "Gabi what are you doing here still."

She flinched when he called her Gabi, only Troy was supposed to. "If you're going to play the video, I think it is right for me to be there too." She folded her arms, "You're an asshole Tyler, I hope you burn in hell."

Everyone gasp and Gabriella stood there with her arm folded, "I can't believe you." She snapped, "You forced me and Troy to break up…" She could hear people in the background saying ' they got back together?' Or 'what? Since when?' She shook the voices out and looked at him, "But know one thing, karma's a bitch. And know that in the end, you still won't be with me. Troy will always be with me. Me and him were meant to be."

"But you just said…"

"I know Troy, I was trying to say things to get you to get over me." She shrugged.

"Oh you two shutup, I don't care anymore slut." He smirked and saw Chelsea in the distance. "I have a new girlfriend anyways." He laughed, "And now everyone for what you been waiting for." Then he pressed play.

Nothing.

"What? Where's the tape?! What happened?!" Tyler demanded to know.

"Looking for this big boy?" Sharpay held the tape in her hand.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Next time, make sure your boy isn't so…whipped." She smirked, handing Chad the tape.

"Jason, you idiot!"

"What..I'm sorry.." He said, shrugging then walked away to hide.

Troy smirked at the tape and threw it to the ground and smashed it. "Fuck you tape…" He whispered.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at the tape then at Tyler, she lifted her arm and swung to slap him really hard. "Asshole." She muttered, walking back to Troy.

Chad looked at Tyler, "Leave man, leave."

Tyler held his face, "It's not ever till I say so." He smirked and walked out of the room with Jason.

Gabriella hugged Troy and laid her head on his chest.

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella whispered to him, "Is it my happy ending yet…?"

"I think so…" He kissed the top of her head.

-

Tyler walked into his car and drove off with Jason.

"Face it man, it's over Gabriella is done with you." Jason sighed.

"Shut the fuck up. You fucked me over." Tyler yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up." He smirked. "But like I Said, it's not over till I say it's over."

"What are you going to do?"

He pulled over and opened the glove compartment, taking out his gun.

"What are you going to do man?"

"Gabriella and Troy fucked me over…the school probably will be against me sooner or later."

"And what's with the gun? Calm down man, don't do anything stupid."

"Just for the benefit and fun…"


	8. Hostage

The next day, everyone was talking about Troy and Gabriella. Were they together? Were they not? Girls were hoping they were not…guys were hoping they were not. Everyone was except their friends. They didn't know what to expect. All they had to do was wait. Wait to see if they arrive together hand in hand.

"So what do you think?" Chad asked, wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Mm, I don't know." Taylor placed her hand over his hand, "I really hope so they're really cute and we can all finally go out as the 6." She told him.

Sharpay walked over with Zeke hand in hand, "Hey has the Gabriella and Troy arrived yet? Everyone is talking about it…even the nerds, skaters, and brainiacs!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"No, neither of them has shown up yet, I've tried calling Gabriella this morning but she wouldn't answer." She shrugged. "But I'll call her in a minute or so, right now I'm spending time with my boyfriend!" She giggled.

Zeke sighed, "Man, Troy better show up for practice. Championships are tomorrow!"

"Yeah and Gabriella better be here, we need to learn and fix the rest of the cheer!" Sharpay then got a little panicky.

"Calm down, they'll be here any minute."

-

Troy rolled over and smiled in the morning, this is how he would like to wake up every morning if he got the chance.

"Hey you…" Gabriella said weakly, since she was tired.

"Hey." He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "This is the way I'd like to wake up if I could." He laughed.

"Well you don't live too far, and my mom is always away." She grinned, hinting him.

He laughed, "Don't worry I'll be here a lot." He smiled, and laid there with his arms wrapped around her waist. "It's so nice to hold you again, I really missed out in the last year…I couldn't believe I let you go." He laughed gently.

"That's the past, let's let that go."

Troy smiled and laid in bed with her, "Man, I really don't want to go to school."

"School…SCHOOL! WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"Summertime!" Troy joked.

"Not funny Troy!" She scrambled to find her phone which was laid out on the floor, "5 miss calls from Taylor." She groaned and saw it was 7:20. "Crap, we only have 25 minute to get ready!"

Troy rolled over to find his phone and saw he had 4 miss calls, 2 from Chad, 1 from Craig, 1 from Chrissy? Whatever. He closed his phone and laughed, "It only takes me 10 minutes to get ready, 3 minutes getting dressed and 7 on my hair." He said sarcastically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well It takes me an hour and now I have 25 minutes!" She yelled, hopping into the shower.

"Man I love when you're all frantic and mad." He grinned, putting on some socks, "I'm going home, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes!" He went down the balcony and back home. He looked at his phone and called Chrissy back.

"Hello?"

"Chrissy."

"Troy!!!"

Troy rolled his eyes and walked home, "What's up? You called?"

"Yeah…"

"So…?"

"Huh?"

"Why you call me?" He asked her impatiently.

"I'm turning 18 soon, and I'm having a big bash, like sweet sixteen but eighteen."

"Keep going…"

"I was wondering…"

"…."

"I'm having this show that is for my grand entrance, I was wondering if you could be my dance partner…pleeease!"

"I don't know Chrissy…" He knew Gabriella wouldn't like that.

"It's my eighteenth birthday…"

"Gabriella wouldn't like it…" Chrissy was a girl that Troy cheated on Gabriella with.

"She doesn't have to know, she's not even invited."

"If you invite Gabriella I'll go." He smirked, "and that's the only way."

"But Troyyyy!"

"Nope, it's that or no."

"Fine."

"K, see you later Chriss." Troy hung up and ran home the rest of the way and got ready, in 10 minutes he pulled up at Gabriella's house, honking his horn.

Gabriella ran out of the house, looking very nice and all dolled up and ran into his car. "Hey." She kissed his cheek, breathing hard.

"For someone who only got 10 minutes to get ready, you look damn good." He drove to school.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thank you my love." She smiled over at him.

Troy pulled up at the school about 3 minutes to spare, "We made it!"

Gabriella laughed and got out of the car, lacing her hand with Troy's. Troy pushed the alarm on his car and walked into the school hand in hand. Almost that instant, everyone looked at the two. Gasping and talking amongst each other. The most popular boy and girl at school are finally dating again.

"They're looking…"

Troy smiled, "It's okay, they're jealous."

The two saw their friends in the distance, they smiled at them and smiled back. "Hey guys…"

"Soo…?!" Chad asked almost right away. Taylor hit the back of his head, "What? I wanted to know."

"Yeah is it official?" Sharpay asked next.

Gabriella laughed and kissed Troy on the lips.

"I guess it is!" Zeke grinned.

Chrissy walked over with her friends and looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella, can I tlak to you?"

"Um sure…" Gabriella looked at Troy who said it's alright then stood with her. "What's up?"

"Well…" She looked at Troy then back at her, "My mom wants me to invite all the cheer girls to my birthday bash, so here." She handed her a beautiful and elegant invitation.

Gabriella looked at the invite card and then looked at Troy and shrugged. "Um thanks."

Chrissy rolled her eyes when Gabriella's back was turn then looked at Troy and walked away with her friends.

"Well, that was weird." She shrugged, "I wonder why she invited me."

Troy smiled, "She's a cheer sister." He laughed, putting his arms around her shoulder.

Sharpay looked at Chrissy thinking she was up to no good but let it go, "So today, what are your guys' plan?" She asked everyone. Usually they had time to hang out but lately people had to make time.

"Nothing. Why want to do something?" Taylor asked.

"Let's go watch a movie."

"Sounds good" everyone said except for Troy.

"I actually have to do something but you guys go right ahead," He shrugged.

"What basketball practice? We'll go after." Chad spoke.

Troy shook his head, "I have something to do after is what I meant."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Where are you going?"

"It's nothing to worry about." He kissed her forehead, "let's go to homeroom before Darbus starts bitching at us."

Gabriella looked at him weirdly and walked with them to homeroom. When they all got there, everyone took their seats. Darbus began taking attendance.

"Tyler Brookes?" She called out first. "Is he here? Tyler?" She looked around, "Guess not."

Chad leaned over to Troy, "I wonder where Ty is."

"Probably hiding from humiliation." Troy laughed and Chad did to.

"Well okay now that attendance is settled, I'm going to run over to Mr. Charles class and get your assignment, Montez, you're in charge." She walked out of the classroom.

Gabriella looked around the room, a lot of people were absent. All that were here was her, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Chrissy, Kyla, Maria, Matt, Colin, and Kelsi.

Then Tyler walked in minutes later, not talking to anyone.

"Look who decided to show their face!" Troy smirked almost obnoxiously but watched what he was saying.

Tyler closed the door behind him and locked it, taking out his gun, "Say that again you mother fucker." He pointed the gun at Troy.

Everyone was taken aback by Tyler and the gun, "Woah Ty, calm down." Matt spoke to Tyler.

"You shut up!"

The girls were scared half to death with the gun, especially Gabriella who least expect he would do something like this.

Troy smirked, and stood up. "What are you doing Tyler? Are you okay?"

"I said shut up! No one talks or I'll shoot." He said still holding the gun.

Chad stood in front of Taylor. "Look…calm down Tyler…you don't want to do this. You're being over dramatic."

"No one moves!" he yelled, then looked at Chad, "Shut up! How many times do I have to say it!"

Tyler looked at the innocent people, "lay on the ground!" no one moved, "I said lay on the damn ground!" Everyone did as so.

Gabriella looked at Tyler… "T-T-Tyler…" She spoke almost gently then the gun was pointed at her and she jumped. "W-W-Why are you doing this?"

Tyler walked forward with the gun still pointed, "I told you, if I can't have you nobody can. You just cause misery to everyone Gabriella, especially me! And probably Troy! And what about Matt, Jeff, Jared, and the other boys you probably fucked!"

Gabriella looked at Tyler, "I didn't mean to hurt you Tyler, but do you really think it's necessary to shoot other people for what I did?"

"You're right, why shoot everyone…when I can shoot you. It'll make pain less for everyone." He pulled the trigger.

Troy jumped to action, standing in front of her. "Don't shoot her, shoot me."

"TROY! NO!" Gabriella tried pushing him out of the way.

"Gabriella be quiet please." Troy looked at Tyler, "Think you'll be a big shot if you shoot someone? You think you're better because you have a gun?"

Taylor was holding onto Chad with dear life, so was Sharpay holding onto Zeke, "Please put the gun down Tyler…please." Taylor begged. She was still laying on the floor, the only people standing was Gabriella, Troy and Tyler.

"This is stupid Tyler, you're being over dramatic. No one hates you. I didn't do anything wrong, neither did Troy. Nothing that big to make you want to shoot us at least."

Tyler wanted her to shut up so he shot the ceiling, which then he heard a lot of screaming and yelling outside. GUNSHOT!!! SOMEONE HAS A GUN!! Was all he heard from outside. Miss Darbus tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. "What's going on?!"

"MISS DARBUS!" Sharpay yelled, "We're hostage!"

Tyler pointed the gun to Sharpay, "Aye you shut up or I'll shoot you, that's everyone's last warning.

He then looked at Gabriella to answer her questions.

"Hello! I told you to be with me, everything would've been easier, everyone would've been happy!"

Troy stepped forward.

"Don't make me shoot."

"Do it."

He pulled the trigger back…

**Sorry it's so…dramatic. And I got the lockdown idea from One Tree Hill. Hah. ****But yeah.**** REVIEW PLEASE!! And please let it be nice :) Very much appreciated.**


	9. Just a Nightmare

"TYLER STOP!" Gabriella spoke then Tyler pulled the trigger.

Troy tried going for the gun and got a hold of it but Tyler had the better grip and pulled it away first and knocked him in the face, causing him to bleed. Troy got back up and stood in front of Gabriella. He placed his hand over his bleeding nose.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back at her, aiming the gun at him but looked from the corner of his eyes.

Gabriella held onto Troy's arm. "Don't do it please…don't shoot anyone."

"What's it to you." He snapped, looking at Gabriella this time, "I told you if I can't have you nobody can."

She sighed, "Why can't you accept the fact that me and you don't match Tyler! I'm sorry, I'm not a good person but my heart isn't with you."

He shook his head, "A little too late for apologies." And looked back at Troy.

"Don't shoot man." Chad said from the floor.

"Please…" Taylor pleaded.

"I told you to shut up, so shut the fuck up!" Tyler yelled, getting irritated with the people who were talking.

"You know you're not going to get away with this." Troy spoke up, still standing still in front of the gun pointing at him.

"It's all going to be worth it."

"No it's not. It's going to lead you to know where." Zeke spoke, holding onto Sharpay with dear life.

Gabriella looked at Tyler and could see the hurt in his eyes, she felt bad; yes. But she also didn't because he turned into someone so cruel.

"Any last words, loverboy?"

"Yes. Go to Hell." Troy smirked.

"NO!" Gabriella yelled.

That pushed Tyler to the limit and he shot the bullet but Gabriella pushed him somehow causing him to gently move but enough for him to shoot her in the shoulder. She fell to the floor of course, but she was alive, just shot.

"You son of a bitch." Troy yelled, seeing Gabriella to the floor.

Tyler was shocked, "I didn't mean to…" He yelled but then the wind knocked out of him as Troy tackled him to the floor placing his hand on the gun to move it away. With the other boys help, they manage to get Troy off and lock Tyler to the ground.

The girls were over with Gabriella, freaking the hell out. They manage to get Kelsi to unlock the door and get help. There were cops of course, trying to figure out where the gunshot was. Kelsi had to raise her hand in the air because they thought she was but realize she wasn't. The paramedics came to get Gabriella and to lock Tyler up for a while for attempted murder.

Troy stared at Tyler giving him the eye as revenge is a bitch. He saw Gabriella getting pushed into the car and he looked and saw her two best friends. He ran over towards the car and looked at the guy.

The guy spoke and said, "I'm sorry just one person allowed."

Sharpay looked at them, "I can stay and call Gabriella's mom and let her know."

Troy and Taylor looked at each other and thought for a moment, and then Taylor finally spoke up. "You're her boyfriend." She smiled, "I'll come with the rest as soon as possible.

Troy thanked Taylor and walked into the car, hearing Gabriella screaming. "It's okay to be okay, I promise." He said.

"It hurts Troy…" She said weakly, holding her shoulder.

"Are you stupid Gabi?..." He spoke gently, "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let him shoot you." She manages to say.

He didn't know what to say but, "Thank you…" He said, kissing her forehead. Finally they reached the hospital and Gabriella was led into some room. Troy waited out in the waiting room for the doctor to say that he can go visit her. He sat, tapping his foot impatiently with his head in his hand.

The others finally came as soon as they could and sat around Troy, "How is she? Her shoulder?" They asked.

Troy shrugged, "I'm not sure…" he said.

Taylor looked at the boys, "You guys should get going; you have a championship game tomorrow."

Zeke looked at them, "Don't you guys have cheerleading?"

"Oh crap…yeah, but we'll figure that out when we talk to Gabi but not when she's healing because cheerleading is her favorite and she'll be crushed when she finds out."

Troy shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere until Gabi is out of the hospital."

The boys sighed and decided to stay along, Troy would call his dad and tell him the news, but his dad probably knew because the school went to total lockdown.

The doctor finally came out with a clipboard and looked at the kids, "Is Gabriella Montez's mom around? I'd like to speak to her first." He said aloud.

Taylor looked up at the doctor, "She's away right now…it's just her closes friends."

"Well, okay. Gabriella will be fine…just a lot of rest and not a lot of pressure on her shoulder." He told them, "No moving her arm a lot, she'll be in a cast and her shoulder will be bandaged a lot. It seems to be her right arm that got shot and she'll need a lot of help with her stuff. She should go back to school…not until a week or so. She'll be at the hospital for 2 days, then maybe she'll be able to go home, but until then you all are allowed to visit her, but she requested to see Taylor first."

Troy blinked, hoping she would want him first, but he understood that it was the best friend first before boys. He sunk back in his chair impatiently.

Taylor was surprised, but nodded leaving the others, she walked into the room Gabriella was in and saw her laying on the bed. "Hey…" She said gently, she saw Gabriella having the oxygen mask on her since she needed to get surgery to get the bullet out.

Gabriella couldn't talk so she smiled at her best friend. Gabriella tried sitting up, but Taylor noticed right away.

"Gab doesn't get up, just rest…" She said.

Gabriella sighed and lay back down on her bed.

"I'm glad you're okay." Taylor smiled and looked at what she was trying to say to her. She could read her expressions. "Troy?"

She nodded.

"He's doing okay, just really wants to see you. He's not going to practice because he wants to see you- OH! He's going to go don't worry just after he sees you and makes sure you're okay. Cheerleading? Oh, well…we'll talk about that later…" She smiled, kissing her best friend's forehead. "Do you want to see Troy and the others?"

She nodded and smiled weakly.

Taylor went out to get the others and came back but somehow Gabriella had fallen asleep. She sighed and looked at the others "Looks like you'll have to visit her after basketball…"

Troy looked very disappointed, "I don't want to go till I see her eye to eye."

"Troy, you'll see her, don't worry man we'll go straight after practice," Chad put his hand on his shoulders.

Sharpay looked at them and smiled, "me and Tay will watch after her for an hour and a half don't worry."

Troy looked at her and went over to kiss her on the forehead and went out of the room without talking to anyone. "Why can't practice be cancelled?" He mumbled.

"It should be since we had a lockdown."

"You know how my dad is, nothing gets in his way." He got into his car and drove with the guys to the gym.

The boys arrived at the gym and walked in seeing the others.

"Well, where have you guys been?" Coach finally said.

"Dad we had a lockdown today, why do we have practice."

"It's coach!" He spoke then smirked, "We have practice no matter what, and its called dedication. Where have you guys been?"

Chad and Zeke had already gone to shoot some free throws.

The practice went by so slow, after an hour. He looked at Troy and noticed how much Troy was slacking, "Where were you before this!" He shouted.

"I WAS AT THE HOSPITAL DAMN IT DAD!" He said loudly enough for the whole gym to hear.

"Don't swear Troy! And it's COACH!" He said loudly.

"Gabriella is in the hospital dad, she got shot at the lockdown, and she pushed me out of the way." He looked up at his careless dad.

"What? She is?" He asked, shocked.

Troy looked down at the ball, "yes dad and I should be there for her! Not here practicing basketball, I don't care if a basketball championship game is tomorrow. I'm ready as I can be! Be a dad first, and realize what this means to me, realize what Gabriella means to me!"

He looked at Troy and sighed, looking at his clipboard, "Go."

"What?"

"I said go,"

"Thanks dad, I mean…coach." He said and headed to his car to head back to the hospital. He passed the receptionist desk and to Gabriella's room. By the time he got there the two girls were down there and Gabriella's oxygen mask had been taken off. He walked in slowly, seeing Gabriella turn her head towards him.

"Hey…" She said weakly, forcing her to smile though it hurts.

Troy smiled, walking over to her, "Hey, how are you?"

"Better…" She smiled.

The two saw the two talking and left them alone and went to get some coffee for the three of them.

Troy sat on the chair next to her bed and looked at her arm, "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Oh no, you know…it's the best feeling in the world." She said sarcastically.

He laughed gently and kissed her hand. "You had me very worried."

"I've never done that in my life, I guess I really love you." She looked up at him and smiled.

Troy smiled and nodded, "I love you too, very much. Always have always will." He told her. "That was something I never thought would happen."

"I guess boys I date are very dramatic," she joked. He got the memo and laughed.

The two talked for the time being and then his cell phone rang. He looked at the callerID and saw it was Chrissy. He looked at Gabriella then at the phone.

"Who is it?" She demanded to know.

"Err."

"Tell me Troy."

"It's Chrissy."

"Chrissy? As in Chrissy Thompson, as in the girl you cheated me on with?"

"Um yeah."

"What does she want?" She asked bitterly.

"Well…I promised her I'll be her escort and stuff for her eighteenth birthday but it's only for the entrance I promise." He told her.

Gabriella was silent for a moment, "is that why she invited me?"

"….Yeah. Are you mad? I mean I won't do it if you really don't want me to." Troy told her almost instant.

"No, go…" She smiled weakly, "It's in two days right? I'll still be in the hospital, I don't want you to be bored, go…since you promised her."

"But…"

"It's okay, really. I trust you." She grabbed his hand gently.

The girls came back and looked at the two and smiled, "Hey what are you two lovebirds up to?"

"Nothing, just talking." Gabriella told them. "About Troy going to Chrissy's party, but I'm not." She spoke. The two girls looked surprise but wondered why Gabriella was fine about it."

"I was invited to that," Sharpay told them, shrugging.

"Really?" They all said at once.

Troy's cell phone rang and he sighed, seeing it was his mom. "I have to take this," He smiled walking out of the room. Once he walked out of the room, Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "Can you do me a very big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Keep an eye on troy at the party please."

"I thought you trusted Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I do, just not Chrissy, I think she's up to something." Gabriella spoke, feeling a bit of pain in her shoulder. She winced a little but shook it off.

"Do you really want me to?" Sharpay asked, running her hand through her own hair.

"Yes, please." Gabriella saw Troy walked back in and smiled, "She needed something?"

"Ah, yeah. She needs me home, but I'll be here in 2 hours to stay with you." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I have to go home for an hour then Chrissy wants rehearsals." He rolled his eyes then sighed. "Well I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her on the lips this time just softly.

She kissed him back and waved, "Bye." She said. "Troy…?"

He turned back, "yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled then left.

She sighed, "Why did I let him go to the party?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella, "Don't worry he loves you."

"He really does," Sharpay agreed.

"Yeah, but it's Chrissy, she pretty much has the power to do anything she wants and get what she wants and I'm pretty sure she wants Troy, she got him the first time didn't she?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I mean everyone wants her."

"After you." She spoke, "You're the most popular, and then it's her. But she's not better then you. Troy is whipped over you."

"If I'm better, then why did Troy decide to cheat on me?"

"That was the past, let it go Gab." Sharpay told her. "And don't worry I'll keep an eye on him at the party. I promise."

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." She smiled. "Well me and Taylor are going to get you food, so anything you want to request?"

She shook her head, "Just get the usual." She smiled then lay back comfy in her seat.

She closed her eyes and noticed a knock on the door. "Come in," She smiled.

"Hello." The husky voice spoke.

Gabriella's stomach flopped and she opened her eyes, "T-T-Ty-Ty-ler." She manages to finally speak it out.

"Hello Gabriella." He smirked, "How's your arm?"

"What are you doing, How did you- Where did you- Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" She got her question out.

He smirked, "Jail is for losers."

She sat up uncomfortably. "Get out or I'll call help."

"That's not necessary." He went over to the blood machine running through her. "IT will suck if this was poked out wouldn't it? Or injected with poison."

"Please…"

"Should've never left me Gabi."

"Don't call me that!"

"I told you once. Now you'll pay." He slipped the needle out and injected it.

Gabriella screamed then sat up in her seat. And woke up. _It was all a nightmare_. She felt her forehead and felt it was super hot she was sweating. The nurse came in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry just a bad nightmare." She said and lay back in her seat.

The nurse left and Gabriella sighed.

"He's in jail, never coming out." She told herself, and tried going back to sleep.


	10. Promise

Troy pulled into the large driveway of the Thompson estate. He closed the door and locked his car. He put his keys in his pocket and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to reply. He scratched the back of his head and someone had answered the door. "Oh, hey Chrissy." He said to her, smiling.

Chrissy had a smile on her face like she was up to something but Troy couldn't see through the smile. "Come on in, Troy."

Troy walked into the large house and could remember the night he was here.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, Chrissy."__ Troy said when she opened the door._

_"Oh hi Troy, it's a surprise to see you here. You need something?" She asked him, opening the door wide for him._

_He shrugged, "No not really." He walked in. "Nice place."_

_She smiled, "thanks, but really why are you here?"_

_He shrugged once again, "I don't know really."_

_"A fight with the girlfriend huh?" Chrissy asked, sliding her hand along the railing of the stairs. Gabriella and Chrissy were 'friends', even though Chrissy would be completely jealous of Gabriella, she managed to have a small friendship. They were stuck together in a project though so they tried to get along as much as they could._

_And she knew that Gabriella was on her way over here right now._

_Troy sighed, "Yeah, kind of." He told her._

_"And you're here because of that? What am I suppose to do?"_

_"I don't know, just thought I should come by to see an old friend, that's all." He watched her walk up the steps. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to follow but he did so anyways._

_Chrissy had lured him into the room and she sat on the bed, looking at him. She patted the seat next to him and smiled her infamous smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger._

_He wasn't sure if he should go and sit with her because that would be bad of course, but he wasn't thinking and sat down next to her. "I suppose." He told her._

_"Talk to me, I'm all yours." She smiled, lying back on her elbow._

_"Well I don't know, she was acting weird tonight and I tried to kiss her but she pushed me away then we argued…and somehow I'm here." He told her. "She needed to be somewhere and she wouldn't tell me."_

_"I don't know why she wouldn't want to kiss you, you're so…hot." She smiled, biting on her lower lip._

_Troy laughed, "Um thanks." He said, smiling._

_"I want you troy." She sat up in her seat. "I need you."_

_"W-What?"_

_"You heard right, I want you." She forced herself __ontop__ of him._

_"__Chriss__, I don't think this is a good idea, I have a girlfriend who I-I really l-like." Troy stumbled his words, but he didn't move._

_"Shh." She took hi__s arms and wrapped it around her. "Kiss me." She pushed her lips forward meeting his. She knew she was going to be here any minute._

_Troy felt her cold lips on his and he was all confused right now._

_"Troy__"_

_Troy's heart practically froze when he heard the sweet and soft voice. Oh shit. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella._

_Chrissy got off him and looked at Gabriella, having a smirk on her face._

_"Gabriella let me ex-__"Troy__ tried to say._

_"__save__ it." She shook her head and looked at the two then ran out of the house with tears._

_"GABRIELLA!" He said, pushing her off of him._

_"Troy, don't even bother. She's not worth it. Someone like me is more worth it." She yelled for him but he ran already._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Bit of a memory huh." Chrissy finally broke his thoughts.

He shrugged, "Kind of, but that's the past now. And I'm with Gabriella again and I'm happy." He told her beforehand.

_That's what you think. _She told herself but smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know."

"So where is everyone else?" Troy asked.

"Well, there part is later. Our solo is taking place now. The choreographer will be here soon." She nodded. "It'll take a lot of work."

"Well I can only be here for an hour. I have to get home early because remember championships are tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Yeah I know Troy, don't worry I won't keep you late." Chrissy took his hand and led him to the ballroom that they had in the room.

Chrissy began stretching, "So how is Gabriella?" She asked.

"She's doing fine, just healing from the shot."

"Well hopefully she gets better." She said bitterly.

He looked at her and then sat down in the chair and looked at her. "Um yeah." He knew that Chrissy and Gabriella hated each other.

The choreographer finally arrived and she smiled taking the choreographer aside. "Remember what we planned right?"

She nodded, "Yeah definitely, by the end of your birthday he will be yours again."

Chrissy smiled and went back over to Troy.

"Okay, so this dance was something I saw and remixed it a little and put it together. You'll like it." The choreographer Kim said.

Kim showed the dance and told them what each to do in their part. It was a contemporary dance. Chrissy was a great dancer, she took a lot of dancing classes of all kind when she was younger. Troy on the other hand only did hip hop pretty much but he could learn.

"So 5…6…7…8." She watched the two did the dance together passionately. There was a lot of passion in that dance and they both did it really well.

"Okay so the last part…" Kim walked over to the two who were posing in the last step. "When it says one last kiss." Kim looked at Chrissy then at Troy, "You guys have to kiss then it 5 second later it ends."

"What?" Troy said instantly.

Chrissy acted innocently, "That's not good, he has a girlfriend." She winked at Kim then put on the sad face again.

Troy looked at Chrissy not recognizing the act.

Kim sighed, "It's the contemporary dance, and it's either my way or no way."

"But I needed to learn this dance today! I can't learn a new one!" She began whining and pretended faking to cry.

Troy sighed, not wanting her to cry, "Chrissy it's okay, we'll do the dance. It's just a dance right?" He looked at her.

"Are you sure…won't Gabriella be mad?" She asked, with the fake act on.

"She said I gotta do what I gotta do and I promised." He sighed, looking at Kim. He wasn't sure if this was going to be good but he had to do it to help her.

"Okay, so put the dance together," An hour had past and Troy had totally forgotten about Gabriella because he wanted to get this done with. It has been now…over an hour and a half.

"5…6…7…8" Kim watched from afar, watching the two carefully.

Troy did as he learned, doing some lifts and some turning and such. Once the song almost ended, it said one last kiss. Troy leaned forward and kissed her. This was the longest five second of his life.

Chrissy put her hand behind his head and made the kiss deeper.

"Yes! Just like that, but with more passion!" Kim said when the two broke apart. Chrissy bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Again."

The two went again and then this time the kiss was with more passion. "Troy put your hand near her butt." Troy did so, wanting the day to be over, but he was still kissing her.

They had to do it again because Kim wanted them to practice for a while. He was getting tired but he forgot about the time still. It just was blank in his head; he didn't want to be around anymore. But he had to do this because he promise and he was definitely getting tired of kissing someone who wasn't his girlfriend but someone that is nemesis of her.

"Alright, that's a good 2 hours of practice-"

Troy blinked, "2 hours?!" He looked at his cell phone. "Oh shit! I have to go! We'll pick it up soon." He left the two and ran into his car driving to the hospital.

Chrissy looked at Kim after he left. "So you'll think this will work?" Kim asked her.

"I guarantee you it will, by the day Troy will be mine and nothing will stand in the way of what I want." The two girls laughed.

Troy parked in the parking lot and ran up to her room. "Gabriella I-" He looked at her and saw she was fast asleep. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had promised he'll be here before she went to sleep but he was late. "Damn it." He muttered and went to sit down but was stopped.

"Sorry but no visitors at this hour sir." The nurse said.

"But I'm her boyfriend…please." He said.

She sighed, "Sorry rules are rules. Only relatives can." She looked at Troy then at Gabriella. "But she'll be able to come out of the hospital tomorrow instead of in two days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's fine but needs to not work her arms up too much." The nurse told Troy.

Troy got up and sighed; he went over and kissed her forehead gently, seeing her smile in her sleep. He smiled and left the room. "When she wakes up can you tell her I dropped by and tell her I'm truly sorry for being late?" He asked the nurse.

"Of course I will." She told Troy and went back to the receptionist desk to talk to the receptionist.

Troy left and went down to his car driving home. He dragged himself off to bed and tried falling asleep but so many things were running through his head. Practicing, Gabriella in the hospital, the lockdown; it was all too much for him in one day. He had to rest up for the big basketball game. He was going to win it, for Gabriella.

The next day, Gabriella woke up, really hoping to see Troy next to her. She turned her head and saw no one. She sighed a little and laid there until the nurse came.

Chad came by to her with some warm water. "Hey you." He said, smiling.

"Chad…hi." She said, smiling. "Where's Troy?" She remembered sleeping without Troy next to her even though he promised he would be there for her until she had fallen asleep.

"He's probably home resting, but he should be here later." He told her, sitting on the chair next to her. "How are you?" He asked her.

"It still hurts like a bitch, but it'll get better." She laughed.

He laughed and then his face turned serious. "So you can't cheer at the game tonight huh?"

She sighed deeply, "I guess not, but I'll be there…I hope if they let me to cheer you on!"

Chad smiled, "Well that would be cool." He told her, "It sucks you can't come to the party at my place." He frowned, "doctors want you to relax your arm."

"But…" Gabriella frowned, "just make sure Troy is being faithful, okay?" Sometimes she still worried something might happen since there would be drinks at the party.

"I will, don't worry."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks you're the best." She told him.

"I know," he laughed and Gabriella did too. "So I'm guessing you're not going to Chrissy's thing?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No…" She looked at Chad, "Troy is though…in fact he's dancing with her." She rolled her eyes "For her grand entrance." She smirked, "I have a feeling she's up to something."

"I think so too." Chad told her.

"Watch out for her okay; make sure she doesn't take my boyfriend from me." She told Chad.

"Will do, I promise you." Chad looked out for Gabriella even if it Troy and her had a problem. He always watched out for her, she was like a little sister to Chad.

She smiled knowing Chad wouldn't let her down. She was happy about that.

"Well, I have to go to the gym to work, but I'll see you tonight. Okay?" He stood up and hugged his friend gently.

"Alright, bye Chad."

"Bye Gab."

He left and Gabriella lay back in her bed waiting for Troy, Sharpay, or Taylor to show up. Anyone at all. Finally the two girls showed up in their uniform and smiled. "Hey Gab."

Gabriella looked at the uniform and frowned, "I wish I could cheer tonight at the game." She sighed deeply.

"I told you it was a bad idea to wear the uniforms!" Taylor told Sharpay.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Don't worry you will be cheering," She smiled gently, "just not doing it physically."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Have you guys seen Troy? He wasn't here last night…" She drifted her voice. "He was with Chrissy for rehearsals."

"Rehearsals?" Sharpay asked. "What rehearsals, that was supposed to be tomorrow."

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, something with partner dancing." She looked at Sharpay who was thinking deeply.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow, "Funny, she told me everyone would be there on the day to practice no one would be earlier or late. So Troy was suppose to be there on the day we were …I didn't think that she would have practice for him only." She told her.

Sharpay wasn't finish, "And I heard her mom wouldn't let her have a partner dance but they can be partners with backup dancers, so I don't know."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow at the information she was getting from Sharpay. Hmm, it's funny how that works. She didn't get why Chrissy would do that…maybe she was still in love with Troy, but she knew Troy might be faithful to keep their relationship since they just tried to work it out now. And she knew that he wouldn't screw it up.

Taylor shook her head, "So we're here to pick you up from the hospitals. Troy would've but he had to get to practice."

Gabriella sighed, wishing he was here but he had to do what he had to do. "Okay." She looked at them. "Talk to the nurse and sign me out." She got out of her bed gently and looked at Taylor and smiled weakly. "I want you to lead the squad today."

"What? I think Chrissy is."

"No, I'm captain and I want you to."

She sighed, "Okay if you think that's best." She shrugged.

"It is."

Sharpay came back into the room and smiled, "Okay let's go." They all headed to the car, Taylor opened the door for Gabriella and then she went to sit in the back seat. Sharpay was the driver. The drive home was a bit quiet. Gabriella was fiddling with her only left hand. She took out her cell phone and went through her phone book. She stopped at Troy's name but closed it. Sharpay finally pulled into the driveway and helped Gabriella out of the car. "You'll be okay alone?"

She shrugged, "It's only for a few hours then I'll be at the game. It's all good." She smiled getting into the house. "Bye guys." She waved and closed the door.

Gabriella sat at home, bored to death. She needed to go to cheer practice! She was part of the team and needed to be there! Even if she didn't even need to cheer, she just needed to be there. She wouldn't call her friends though because they wouldn't let. She grabbed her car keys and headed out to the gym. She knew this was bad for her arm with driving with one arm that she wasn't use to, but the school wasn't even that far from her so it would be okay.

Troy headed out of the door and into his car. He was late for practice and that wasn't good. He looked down at his cell phone and opened it up scrolling to Gabriella's number. He looked at it and then closed it thinking she would probably be sleeping. Then his phone rang again, he looked at his callerID hoping it would be Gabriella but it was Chrissy. He shook his head and flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Troy!"

"Chrissy what is it? I'm late I can't talk."

"Wait, I need your help!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick me up and take me to the gym too? Us girls have practice there and my car is in the shop."

He looked at the clock and it read 2:27 PM. He had practice at 2:30.

"Please?"

He sighed, "Alright be out in 2 minutes." He said and pulled into her driveway in two minutes. He looked at Chrissy who was in her uniform.

"Hey captain."

He smiled, "Hi." He said to Chrissy and drove off.

"Thanks for picking me up," She said, putting on her sunglasses. "I thought I was going to be in trouble but I'm leading tonight since Gab can't."

He looked over at her when she wasn't looking and rolled his eyes.

"So I've been thinking about that kiss, we should work on it."

"I don't think so Chrissy." He said, shaking his head. He drove onto the school almost there.

"Oh come on," She leaned forward to his ears, "I know you want me."

He closed his eyes, trying to push her away. "Stop it, I have a girlfriend and I love her."

She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on his thighs. "She doesn't have to know."

Troy shook his head and his phone rang, he didn't even look at the callerID. "Yeah?" He asked almost frustrated.

"Get off the phone Troy, kiss me already." Chrissy said, trying to kiss him.

"Troy…? Who's that?"

"GABRIELLA!" He said, nervously. "Hi!" He tried pushing her away but Chrissy wouldn't.

Chrissy was trying to kiss him, "Come on Troy." She bit on his ear gently.

"Is that Chrissy?" She asked him, you could hear the anger in her tone.

"What?" He spoke.

"That's Chrissy isn't it?" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella listen-"

"You're an ass." She spoke through.

Chrissy was getting frustrated.

"It was only two days and you couldn't keep your hand off another girl!" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed, "Gabriella."

Chrissy smirked and tried moving closer onto his lap. She was causing a problem.

"She asked me to pick her up because she didn't have a ride I didn't want to say n-"He was cut off by Chrissy's yelling."

"TROY LOOK OUT!" Chrissy said but it was too late.

Troy tried swerving away and crashed into the car that was in front of him. It was a bad accident, it really was.

But what Troy, Gabriella nor Chrissy knew was Troy was the one who crashed into Gabriella.


	11. Fundraiser

Gabriella woke up and realize she was back where she was before; the hospital. She couldn't remember what happened. All she could remember was talking on the phone with Troy and then she blacked out. She tried sitting up but it hurt so bad. She could hear the beeping monitor in the distance and she had an oxygen mask on. Her arm was still casted.

Taylor and Sharpay frantically ran into the room that Gabriella was in, "Oh my god." They both said at the same time.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella side and gasped slightly at how bad the accident was.

"Thank god you're not dead." Taylor said, and then got elbowed by Sharpay. "We got over here as soon as we heard what happened.

Gabriella looked up at her friends and she weakly closed her eyes but she wasn't asleep.

"We were so shocked when we heard you were in a car accident!" Taylor exclaimed, "what were you thinking driving?!" She asked her.

"We were more shocked to hear who crashed you."

This caught Gabriella's attention. She opened her eyes and looked over at Sharpay.

"Troy was the one who crashed into you; he's in the hospital still out right now."

Gabriella tried to sit up instantly but Taylor held her down, "Don't freak out, he's okay." Gabriella lay back down.

"And Chrissy is still healing…" Taylor also added.

Gabriella's eyebrow narrowed at her name.

"Gab, just rest, you'll be okay." Sharpay said, sitting down by her. "This is bad, we don't have 2 cheerleaders and we don't have the star basketball player and the game is in two hours."

Taylor sighed, "That's not important right now Sharpay." She looked at Gabriella, "Chad is currently with Troy right now waiting for him to wake up. Chad's really freaking out."

Gabriella finally managed to speak but it was very quiet. "I want to see Troy…" She said.

"Gabs, we can't take you there, you have to rest."

Gabriella sighed in frustration, "Tell him…" She gently said, "Tell him it's over with me and him."

Sharpay sighed looking at Taylor; she knew it was a bad idea to tell him now because it would make things worse.

--

Chad sat in the chair tapping his foot impatiently, when the doctor came out and told him he was going to be alright, His parents, Zeke and Chad went to see him. When they came in he was still out.

Chad sighed, he couldn't believe what happened. He couldn't believe that he got into an accident but to make it worst he couldn't believe he crashed into Gabriella.

His parents were sitting in the chair waiting for their son to wake up.

Zeke was pacing back and forth waiting for Troy to wake up. The doctor came in and told them that he'll probably wake up in a couple hours if lucky.

"I'm going to go over to the girls' room and tell them some things you stay with troy and tell me as soon as you can when he wakes up." He told Zeke.

Zeke nodded and sat down.

Chad went over to see Gabriella awake, he smiled gently and he was super relieved. "Gabriella, hi." He said.

Gabriella smiled weakly at him then looked over at what he had to say.

"The game is soon. Coach wants us to go and win." He told them.

"I don't want to leave Gab." Taylor said.

"And I don't either."

"I don't want to leave Troy." Chad sighed, sighing.

Gabriella looked at them, "Go Chad, go to the game and win it. Win it for Troy; win it for me…please. And girls, please go and support them…for me." She said weakly. Gabriella was lucky her accident wasn't as bad as Troy's was.

Chad was hesitant at first but he looked at the girls and nodded. "Okay, we'll be back though, we're skipping the after party and coming here." He told her.

Gabriella nodded and watched them leave. Gabriella had fallen back asleep and waited for them to be back.

After a few hours, the gang came back to Gabriella's room.

"Well…we were losing 38-44 at the half…then Chad shot the winning shot and we won 68-70." Taylor told Gabriella when they came back in. "We dedicated the trophy to you and Troy." She smiled, sitting by her best friend.

Sharpay walked in and smiled.

Chad and Zeke waved to Gabriella and went over to Troy's room with Coach. When they arrived over there, Troy and his mom were awake.

"TROY!" Chad said, smiling. "Man, you got me so scared."

Zeke walked over with the game ball, "Here's the game ball man."

Troy took the ball and smiled at his friends, "What happened?" He asked weakly when he woke up.

Coach coughed a little, "Well…you got into a car accident, Chrissy is healing right now…"

Troy smirked at the name. "What about the person I crashed into, are they going to be okay?" He asked, hoping they would.

"Well…" Coach looked at everyone and then looked back at Troy.

"Well?" Troy asked again.

Chad sighed, "You crashed into Gabriella."

"WHAT!" He tried getting up but it hurt him.

"Honey, calm down." His mom said.

"Gabriella? That can't be possible. Are you lying to me, please tell me you're lying."

"Sharpay and Taylor are over there with her right now." Zeke said.

"I need to see her, please." He said, trying to get up. "Troy please rest, you'll visit her later."

Troy needed to rest anyway; he was too weak to do anything. He was already disappointed in himself. He already missed the championship game, he crashed into another car and he hurt both Gabriella and Chrissy.

"Chad can you please tell her that I'm sorry and I love her."

Chad looked over at the people then nodded and went to Gabriella's room who Gabriella was talking with the two girls. "Gabriella, Troy wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and he loves you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let her tear fall, "Please tell him…that it's over."

Chad swallowed slightly and looked at the others who shook their heads.

"He was in the car with Chrissy and she was saying all these things…" Gabriella began.

"Gab, Shh, just rest we'll talk about this later."

--

Chad walked over to Troy's room and sat down next to him, not saying a word.

"Well? What did she say?!" Troy asked him, anxious to know.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled, "She said…um. I love you too…" he couldn't tell him what Gabriella really said, it would crush him.

Troy's face brightened up, "Really? I thought she should be mad." He smiled and lay back closing his eyes.

Weeks past and everyone was getting better…Gabriella was healing a lot faster…still with a cast on her shoulder and her leg was still broken. Troy's neck was still injured and his leg was broken. Chrissy had cuts and bruises with her arm broken. Everyone at school was talking about what had happen, of course whatever happens at East High always get twisted by everyone. Today, they were all released to go home and rest.

Gabriella's mom rushed home as soon as she could to see Gabriella and she did so. She had skipped her flight to Milan to be with Gabriella. Troy's parents; mostly his mom stayed with him when he was in the hospital. Their friends would occasionally switch back and forth to each person. Chrissy's party was cancelled due to the accident.

Gabriella was pushed out in a wheel chair because she couldn't use crutches because her arm was also in a cast. "I feel so old in a wheel chair." Gabriella muttered.

Her mom laughed and pushed her to the car, "Relax, it's only until you get into the car." She helped Gabriella into the car back inside.

Gabriella waited in the car for her mom. She sighed, running her hair through her brown hair. She glanced out the window and stared into distance, waiting for her mom. She rolled down her window so she could get some air. Gabriella was kind of terrified getting into the car again after what happened.

--

Troy could actually be on crutches because he still had both of his arms in good condition. He thanked his nurse and headed to the car with his parents. "It feels so good to get out of the hospital." He said.

Mr. Bolton looked at Troy and sighed, "You're not getting a new car for a while."

His mom looked at him then at Troy and nodded, "You'll be going to school after your neck brace is off."

"But mom, I can go to school with it, it's totally fine." He said, shrugging.

"Oh and you're also not playing basketball anymore…" His dad told him. "For a while at least."

Troy blinked, looking to the ground and headed out to the car. He bumped into a lady and looked up, "Sorry ma'm."

"Hello, Troy." Gabriella's mom Gina said. She found out what happened and was truly disappointed in the both of them.

"Mrs. Montez." He said, clearing his throat, "Hi- I mean." He looked at his mom who saved him.

"Gina! It's nice to see you again, how was Milan?" She asked.

Troy looked around for Gabriella wondering where she is. He hadn't seen her for a while and needed to see his_ girlfriend _again. He walked out of the hospital and saw Gabriella in the car. A smile came on his face and he turned to look at her, "Gabi." He said aloud.

Gabriella turned her head to see Troy then shook her head and turned her head back to look forward. She rolled up her window and honked the horn for her mom.

Troy was left confuse wondering why she didn't say anything to him.

Gina ran out to the car and waved to the Bolton's then drove off back home. "Did you talk to Troy?" She asked.

Gabriella shook her head, but didn't say anything. If she said anything she would begin to cry and she didn't want to cry. When Gabriella came home, she was helped up to her room and in her room there were lots of flowers, cards, and balloons saying get well soon. A lot of the stuff was from her cheerleading squad, her club she is active in and from some guys she knew. Gabriella smiled and lay down on her bed. She looked over and saw a picture of her and Troy; she shook her head and pushed down the picture then lay there completely still. She heard a knock on the door and looked over.

"Gabriella! How are you?" Sharpay said, walking in with Taylor following after.

Gabriella smiled at her friends and shrugged, "Better I guess." She nodded, "I just want to go back to school. Hey Tay, did you get my homework assignments?"

Taylor grabbed the papers out of her book bag and handed it to Gabriella, "You don't have to do all of it, and they understand what happened." She told her.

"When are you coming back to school?" Sharpay asked.

"Soon, I'm hoping…as soon as my arm gets better…which is soon then I'll be able to go. The doctors say it should heal up in 2 days." She told her.

"That's good because we all miss you, so much. You should see your locker." Taylor laughed.

--

Troy arrived home and went to his room, sitting on his bed. He got a lot of stuff from his basketball team and a lot from the cheerleading squad…from most except Gabriella and Chrissy.

There was a knock on his door and it was most of the basketball squad. "Hey guys." He said to them, smiling.

"TROY MAN!" Everyone said and went over to see how he was doing.

Chad grinned and walked over to Troy, "It's good to see you out man."

Troy looked at Chad, "What did Gabriella exactly say to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Troy looked at the others, "Can me Chad and Zeke talk for a moment. There's food in the fridge, go raid it." He told them and them boys left.

"Well I went to talk to Gabi today but she didn't even look at me, she didn't even want to talk to me." He said, "And you told me she loves me too." He said.

Zeke looked at Chad and then back at Troy.

"What aren't you guys telling me? I demand to know now!" He said in a demanding voice.

Chad sighed, "Okay, truth is…Gabs said it's over." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, a bit confused.

Zeke spoke up, "She means she's done…you two are done." He told him, sighing.

Troy looked down at the ground and sighed, "I deserve it…I couldn't believe I fucking agree to help Chrissy out, I can't fucking believe that I thought she just wanted to work, I can't fucking believe I crashed into my own girlfriend. Thank god she's okay though or else I would never be able to live with myself."

Chad stopped Troy before he could criticize himself anymore. "Look man, it'll be better, I promise."

Troy shook his head, and then sat down on his bed. "I just want to be left alone." He said, not looking at anyone.

Zeke and Chad looked at each other and left him alone. Troy lay in his bed, thinking about Gabriella and how bad he messed up. How he would wish he could take everything back.

--

Two days past and both Troy and Gabriella were back at school. Sharpay took Gabriella to school the next morning, helping her getting to her classes and holding her book. When she walked through the doors of East High, everyone said hi to her and asked her how she was doing. She would reply that she was fine and everything. Boys would constantly ask her if she needed help with her books and she would say no. Gabriella headed to homeroom; she was still on crutches so she was slower than usual. She took a seat in the usual spot and waited for class to begin.

Troy arrived at school by his mom. His mom took him to school and he told her that he didn't need help and headed in to the school. People looked at him, some asking him how he was and some just deep glaring at him because of what happened. Girls on the other hand were over him asking him if he needed someone to walk him to class and such. Chad came to the rescue and helped him to class. He reached homeroom and looked around, seeing Gabriella. He stared at her for a moment, their gazes meeting each other until she turned away. Troy sighed and sat in the front where he usually did and stared at the front.

Finally class started and Miss Darbus came into the room, "Good morning class." She said and then stood behind the podium. "Ah, Mr. Bolton…Miss Montez, it's good to see you both again!" She said, smiling. "I hope you two will heal soon."

Gabriella smiled at Miss Darbus then tried to keep her focus on the front. She wanted to look at Troy but she didn't want to.

Taylor noticed this and looked over at Chad and sighed. It was hard to have their friends mad at each other because they all couldn't hang out anymore.

Miss Darbus began on announcements, "East High Fundraiser is tomorrow, and everyone is going to be required to sing a song or two."

"What?" Everyone's reaction was. Some people moaned and some people whined. Some people cheered, like Sharpay and her brother. Gabriella was fine with singing. Usually she was more comfortable with singing with someone she knew.

"You don't have to sing alone, you can have a partner or a group. Whichever you prefer, but everyone will sing." Miss Darbus told the class. The bell finally rung and Gabriella got out of her chair and walked out of class, not talking to anyone.

Troy needed to know what her problem was. "Gabriella." He said, moving with his crutches faster than she was.

Gabriella ignored him, trying to go faster but she couldn't.

"Gabi, can you please stop and talk to me!" Troy pleaded.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THAT'S IT'S ALL OKAY? YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGURE OUT EVERYTHING AND TELL YOU IT'S OKAY?" Gabriella freaked out a little, and she knew it.

Troy was taken aback by this and shook his head, "I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that! You don't even know my side of the story! You assumed I cheated on you but you don't know anything at all Gabriella!" He told her back. "To my defense I did nothing wrong it was Chrissy who came on to me! I swear!"

"That's what you told me last time Troy." She said, shaking her head, "Don't talk to me…ever again." She walked away and this time he let her go.

Gabriella avoided Troy all day and some of the other guys, she just wanted to be left alone. She didn't know why she just did. Finally school was over and Gabriella headed over to cheer practice to watch them cheer. She smiled as she watched them dance. "Great job ladies, Sharpay you did a really good job of showing them the dance." She said and got up.

Sharpay smiled and told everyone practice was over then headed back home with Taylor and Sharpay. "So I saw you and Troy today…" She drifted off.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she was helped up the stairs, "I don't want to talk about it Tay." She said.

"Okay." Taylor simply said.

Sharpay looked at the girls and smiled, "So what song are you guys singing?" She asked them.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know…Miss Darbus wants me to do three songs."

"Three songs?!" They both said.

Taylor looked at the girls, "I'm only doing one."

"Miss Darbus wants me to do two only." Sharpay said.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, I'll see."

The girls stayed the night at Gabriella's.

--

Troy came home with Chad and they went to the basketball court in the backyard, Troy sat down in the chair and watched Chad play basketball.

"So I saw you with Gabriella…" Chad said.

Troy sighed, "I blew it. This time there's no more chances." He told him.

"She just needs time to think about it. Get her to really believe who you are." He told him.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Can you believe we have to sing?!" Chad groaned.

"Ugh, I know…I don't even know what I'm going to sing."

Chad thought of something, "Make up a song, dedicate it to Gabriella tell her how you feel."

Troy shrugged, "That's not a bad idea actually." He told him.

Chad and Troy talked and then went in to eat dinner.

--

The next day went by quickly, in the morning the girls went shopping and the boys went to help Troy on his song. Gabriella went to the doctors to get her leg checked up and then she went to practice on her song. At night, everyone arrived at East High…a lot of parents and kids were there. Gabriella and her friends made it first and sat down in the front row. Troy later arrived with his parents and Chad. They took a seat in the second row.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then sighed. Gabriella looked back and saw Troy then turned back quickly. This was awkward.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention." Miss Darbus began and everyone got quiet, "Please silence your cell phone and enjoy the show." She smiled, "Donations are appreciated to the school." She told them and then began with the first person, "Our first singer is our very own Gabriella Montez."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Gabriella went on stage to sing.

_V-1__I don't __wanna__ talk about it__  
It makes me __wanna__ cry__every time __i__ pour out my emotions__  
I feel emptier inside__I don't know how to play it like__  
I'm not in love with you, __but I'll try __even though __i__ do...still__  
_

_Chorus)__Miss you__just like the air that I breathe__  
I need you__with me__I'm not __gonna__ lie__  
Ican't imagine my life __with out you but I  
__suppose I will survive__  
_

_  
__I'm not __gonna__ play myself__  
every time my cell rings__  
checkin__ for your name__  
I promise that I'll never tell__  
you how I feel__  
and I know that you don't feel the same__  
did you think that you could hurt me so  
__I just gotta let you go__  
everytime__ i__ find myself alone__  
ooooh__ i_

_Chorus)  
_

_(bridge)__Don't try to explain__  
why your love's changed__  
boy you really broke my heart this time__  
i__ won't let it take away my pride__or  
Who I have inside__boy __i'm__ so torn between __every thing__  
how could __i__ feel nothing  
__i__ woulda__ done anything  
__if it would mean __i__ could make you love me__  
you're the one __i__ need__  
but you still believe__  
we can never be..._

_And __i__ miss you__  
More than the air that I breathe  
__I need you__with me__I'm not __gonna__ lie__  
And__ I can't imagine myself  
__with out__ you but I__suppose I will survive_

Gabriella sang that heart with a passion. She really meant every word she sang. A lot of people knew who she dedicates that song to. Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Troy knew that she was singing it for Troy. Once Gabriella finished, everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. Gabriella smiled and bowed; she looked at Troy quickly then walked off stage to meet her friends.

"Great job Gab!" Troy's parents said to her and her friends did to.

"Thank you." She smiled then sat back down.

Miss Darbus came back on stage and introduced the next person, "Troy Bolton." Everyone in the room clapped and cheered a lot of the girls were screaming like he was a celebrity.

Troy came on stage and fixed the microphone, "Um Hi." He said, "I might not be able to top a voice and heart like that…" he began, "But this is from the heart. I want to dedicate this song to a very special girl and I want to tell her how sorry I really am, and I want her to know that I love her, always have…always will."

'Aww' was all that could be heard.

This caught Gabriella's attention. She swallowed hard; she knew this song was for her. She held back her tears…she knew she was going to cry.

_What Can I Say, __  
When Words Can't Make It Better?  
__What Do I Do __When I __Cant__ Forgive Myself For What I've Done? __  
Where Can I Go __When Memories Are __Tearin__' Me Apart __  
How Can Sorry Ever Mend A Broken Heart? __  
_

_How Can I Hope __When Everything Is __Hopless  
__Why Do I Try __When Nothing I Can Do Will Bring You Back  
__Why Do I Dry __My Crying Eyes  
When I Know The Tears Will Start?  
__How Can Sorry Ever Mend A Broken Heart? __  
_

_Ohh  
__You Only Ever Treated Me So Kind __  
Must Of Been Stupid __Outta__ My Mind __  
I Let You Down One To Many Times  
__Ohhh__  
How Can Sorry Ever Mend A Broken Heart __  
_

_Where Can I Go __When Memories Are __Tearin__' Me Apart  
__How Can Sorry Ever Mend A Broken Heart? _

Gabriella began to cry. No one seemed to notice but Troy because his eyes were on her.

_Oooh__  
How Can I Have Messed It Up So Bad?  
__Thrown Away Everything We Had __Looked In The Mirror __  
Dont__ Know Who I Am __Oh __Nooo__  
Nooo__  
What Can I Say __When Words Can't Make It Better __  
Ohh__  
What Do I Do __When I Can't Forgive Myself For What I've Done? __  
Where Can I Go __When Memories Are __Tearin__' Me Apart __  
How Can Sorry Ever Mend A Broken Heart? _

_Oooh __Why Do I Dry __My Crying Eyes When I Know The Tears Will Start?  
__Oh __How Can Sorry Ever Mend A Broken Heart?_

Once the song was over, everyone was in shocked how good he sang it. Everyone clapped and cheered for him, he stood on staged and watch Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head and got up and left to the bathroom. Troy saw this and ran after her, stopping her before she went in. "Gabriella…" he said.

"I need you to tell me something." She told him.

"Anything, what?" He asked her.

"Did you…or did you not kiss her?"

Troy blinked, "I kissed her…"

Gabriella tried to run.

"BUT! It was for her dance, it was required."

"And you kissed her anyway. Hah. Funny how that works." She rolled her eyes and tried to get away.

"You told me to go!" he told her. "You told me it was fine, if you didn't want me to then I wouldn't. I love you Gabriella and only you."

Gabriella blinked as tears were falling. "Explain why she was in the car."

"She asked me to pick her up to go to the gym." He told her straight up, "That's it, I swear."

She looked at him.

"I'm in love with you Gabriella. And only you." He said.


	12. Thanks

"It's not like that Troy…you can't just think words and a song will make me fall for you all over again. I built trust for you and then you threw it away..." Gabriella told him.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "For the last time I didn't cheat on you Gabriella!"

"Oh okay, so you call kissing another girl not cheating? Required or not you shouldn't have kissed her, bottom line." She tried to stay calm as she could. Anger and sadness was running through her body but she tried her best to stay as calm as possible.

Troy looked to the ground then looked back up at her and sighed, "So what does this mean then?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I need time to myself…after all the craziness I think I deserve some time to relax and think on my own."

Troy sighed, he didn't know what to do…he wish he could take all of this back. He should've never agreed to a girl that was enemies with his girlfriend…well Gabriella. "Can't we still hang out and stuff?"

She shook her head, "What that means is I need to stay away from you…" She didn't have enough confident or energy to be strong and yell at him. She just wanted to get away from him.

"Gabriella, I love you." He tried to take a hold of her elbow, "I'm not ready to lose you again. Please, tell me how I can make it up to you."

She pulled her arms away and shook her head, "I don't tell you what to do Troy, and you should figure that out on your own." She crossed her hands.

Gabriella looked at Troy for a good minute before she heard her name being called to sing with Sharpay and Taylor. "That's my call." She told him. "Bye Troy." She walked away from him, wanting to cry but she didn't. She had to be strong for herself. She walked back over to where everyone was and got on stage and sang with the girls.

Chad looked around for Troy and saw him in the back with his head hung low, "Hey man how are you?" He asked, placing an arm on his shoulder.

Troy shrugged, still looking to the ground, "I lost her. I'm the biggest dumbass in the world."

Chad looked up at Gabriella then back at him. "You didn't lose her; you and I both know she loves you."

Troy looked up at Chad.

"Prove to her how much you love her, show her how much she means to you. You better do it before she moves on to another guy." He told him, then walked back to watch his girlfriend and her friends on stage.

Troy took Chad's word to the head, he thought of what he said. He didn't know what to do by all means, but if he really thought about it…he could figure out what he could do to prove how much she meant to him and how he wasn't ready to lose her. Troy looked on stage and watched Gabriella sing. He was hurting inside and he knew she was hurting inside as well.

After the show, the gang met up outside…all but Troy.

Zeke hand his arm linked around Sharpay's waste, "So what do you want to do? We have to do something that won't keep Gabs on her leg for so long." He told everyone.

Sharpay nodded, "We don't want her to have another leg injury, do we?" She smiled gently.

Gabriella laughed and stood high on her crutches.

Taylor looked up at Chad, "Where's Troy?" She whispered.

"I don't know…" Chad looked around then back at the gang, they usually would all hang out.

Taylor moved apart from Chad and took Gabriella aside, and sighed. "So…you know you're going to have to tell me sooner or later." She told her.

Gabriella shrugged, "What…what is there to know?" She asked her.

"Don't play dumb Gab, what happened?" She asked her.

Gabriella shrugged again, "I don't know…I'm sick of getting cheated on, I told him I'd think about it…but I think I'm going to call it off…" She looked to the floor. "I gave him a second chance…"

Taylor ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "It's going to be okay Gabriella…things will turn out the way it's supposed to be."

Sharpay walked over to them and smiled. "We're going to go to Chad's house to hang out and watch a movie, you want to go Gabriella?"

"Yeah I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying the night at Taylors, she'll probably freak out because of my leg but whatever, she's going to Milan soon anyways." She laughed and the gang headed off to Chad's. Gabriella did wonder where troy was though, but she didn't say anything or ask Chad where he was.

--

Troy had left the fundraiser early, he was feeling sick and his leg was hurting so he wanted to go home. He went home and laid in bed…thinking about what had happened over the past weeks and how bad he messed up. He remembered how before Gabriella and him dated, then they broke up and hated each other's guts, then they attempted to get back together but it didn't work and finally when he got the chance to be her boyfriend again, he screwed up and hurt all of them.

"How can I be so stupid?" He asked himself. He grabbed his basketball and threw it up in the air, catching it then he did that over and over. He looked at his cell phone, expecting a phone call from Chad but he didn't call. He was supposed to go to Chad's tonight and hang out with him and the guys.

"Mom!" Troy yelled aloud.

"Yes dear?" His mom came in to the room.

"Can you take me to Chad's?"

"Um, don't you want to stay home and rest?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I'm feeling fine…I'm just going to go to Chad's then I'll call you when you pick me up." He shrugged.

"Alright, let me finish cooking for your dad then we'll go." She told him and left the room.

Troy stood up and grabbed his crutches then waited for his mom to go over Chad's. He was thinking of calling him, but thought Chad would remember he was coming over.

--

The gang headed over to Chad's house and all sat in the big living room, popping a movie in. Everyone was coupled up except Gabriella. She was sitting on the single armchair, resting her leg on the table and tried concentrating on the movie. It was a scary movie so every time she was scared; she had no one to turn to when she was scared. She really felt like the 5th wheel, but she couldn't leave because no one would drive her home…she could walk home but she lived too far from Chad's.

Gabriella sat their boredly and got up, heading to the bathroom.

Chad looked at Gabriella then looked back down at Taylor and smiled gently, trying to turn his attention back to the movie but the door bell rung. Chad let go of Taylor and headed for the door. "Who in the world could possibly be at my house…" He asked himself then opened the door. "Troy!"

"Hey man." Troy said, trying to go in by was stopped by Chad. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked a bit confused before letting Troy in. He knew that Gabriella wouldn't want Troy here.

"We're suppose to hang out…remember?" Troy asked, giving Chad a weird look.

Chad then remembered, "Oh yeah!" He said.

"What are you doing anyways?" he looked past and saw the gang except Gabriella. His face dropped slightly, "oh…" he said. "Well I can go if I'm disrupting something." He told him, not wanting to be a 5th wheel as well.

Chad looked at Taylor who walked over to him, "Well actually…" She said.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom and headed back to the living room but stopped when she came in the view of Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella then at the others.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other, feeling very awkward in this situation. They knew they had to sit around because it was their best friends.

"Hi…" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at Taylor and Chad, "I should go." She said, grabbing her things together.

Taylor stopped her, "No Gab, how are you going to get home, its dark out."

Troy looked at Gabriella, "No I'll go." He said, but when he turned to see if his mom was still there she already had left. "Chad can you give me a lift?"

Chad sighed, "Um, Yeah…" he said.

Sharpay and Zeke walked over, "Hey what's taking you guys so long the movie is almost over…" Sharpay's voice trailed when she saw Troy and Gabriella; right away she felt the instant awkwardness.

"Hey Troy." Zeke said.

Troy looked at Chad, "Let's go." He said then tried walking out of the door but Taylor slammed it shut.

"Okay you know what, you two really need to work this out. Be friends at least, you're making us feel so awkward when we're around you because you two cannot be friends at all. We can't even hang out as the six anymore because of your problems." Taylor was trying to set things straight.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, "Taylor…I really don't want to talk about this." She said to her.

"Why not Gabriella?" She asked.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, you'd understand why!" she said.

Troy looked at Gabriella then back down to the floor.

Chad stood in front of the door and sighed, "Gabriella, Troy probably made a million and one mistakes, but this one…it wasn't his fault. If you care about someone that much, you'd do anything for them to save them. Like you Gabriella, you got shot in the arm." He noted.

Gabriella looked up to Chad, "Yeah, but didn't you know…once a cheater…always a cheater?" She asked, "I gave him a second chance, he blew it." She looked at Troy, "And in the end, all of us got hurt." She said, walking back in the living room to grab her cell phone.

Troy sighed, "At least you guys tried…" he said.

Taylor looked at Gabriella then back at Chad, "I'm going to stay with Gabriella tonight…if that's okay."

Sharpay looked at Zeke, "Me too." She told him.

Gabriella walked back to where everyone else was, "My mom is coming for me…" She said, "I'll see you…well most of you on Monday." She said, walking out.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "We're coming over." She told her and walked out the doors with her.

Troy watched her walk away and then looked back at the guys, "Sorry for ruining the night." He frowned.

"It's cool." Chad said then they headed back into the empty living room.

--

Gabriella headed inside the house with her friends and up to her room. She plopped herself on the bed and looked at them. "I don't know what to do…"

"About Troy?" Sharpay asked.

She shrugged.

Taylor sat next to Gabriella and put her arm around her shoulder and sighed, "Gabriella you love him, and we know that we know you never stopped." She told her, "Why are you pushing him away?"

"I've been hurt one too many times…" She frowned.

"It was an honest mistake Gab, he didn't see it coming…he didn't. He didn't know what to do. He's a nice guy Gabriella, and he's really trying." Sharpay said sitting on the other side of the bed.

Gabriella shrugged, "I just want him to prove I can trust him…" She told them.

"Well he can't prove it to you if you keep pushing him away." Taylor told him. "Just…try to be his friend…I know it's going to be hard but try."

Gabriella looked out the balcony, "I don't know. Let's just not talk about him for now, okay." She said, standing up.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at her and shrugged. "We tried."

"Let's watch a movie." They headed downstairs and Gabriella went through the cabinet. She went through the videos and grabbed one out. When she looked at a video it reminded her of when Troy blackmailed her. It was all a memory now. It was the past and she was willing to forget that bad time. She didn't know how she and Troy could be friends…it already hurts seeing him. She pushed the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch with the girls.

--

Troy, Chad, and Zeke all sat in the living room talking with each other.

"How can I prove to her that I'm a faithful guy and she's the only one for me? I know I fucked up over and over, and this time I know I crossed the line." Troy ruffled his hair, "I just…miss her so much." He shrugged.

"Prove to her that she's the only one."

"How?!" Troy pleaded. "I really need help."

Chad leaned back on his chair and thought for a moment, "I really don't know…but sooner or later…she'll figure out what she wants…and whatever she chooses, be supportive. Respect her decision, let her go. Let her be happy. Don't you want her to be happy?"

He shrugged, "I guess." Troy yawned, "I'm gonna pass out any minute." He laughed.

--

Monday morning, Gabriella went back to school. A lot of people came up to her and told her she sang great at the fundraiser, she thanked everyone and went over to her locker. She had a lot to think about over the weekend. She didn't know whether to end her and Troy for good or give him another chance. She realized how when someone cheats on you with the same girl…they should not get another chance, but Troy was the only guy for her. She knew it. She knew she couldn't be with anyone else even if she tried.

Troy walked into school, passing people who called his name. He didn't want to talk to them right now, he wanted to see Gabriella. He saw her at her locker and grew some confidence and walked over to her. "Hi…" he said.

Gabriella turned her head to meet a pair of blue eyes, her heart fluttered but she manages to smile. "Hi." She said to him.

"Did you think about it?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Kind of."

"And…"

"Well…" She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not saying it's over yet…I just need you to prove to me…prove to me that I can still trust you." She told him.

He nodded, "I'm willing to do anything you want me to."

She shrugged, "That part, you figure on your own." With that, she headed to homeroom…leaving Troy thinking.

Gabriella just wanted to hug him, hug him like there was no tomorrow but she knew she couldn't. She knew that being with Troy was what she wanted…but she was scared of getting hurt. She was scared if she let him in again, then she'll end up getting hurt again. Gabriella walked into the room and sat in the back by herself before everyone else arrived.

Troy came in minutes after her, looking at her then sat down in the front.

After the first bell rung, everyone piled into class. Gabriella smiled at some who smiled at her, she watched a group of girls go over to Troy and try flirting with him. She got jealous of course, she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, watching them.

"Hi Troy." Girl number one said to Troy.

"Um Hi." He said dully.

"So I heard you and Gabriella broke up." Girl number two said.

He shrugged.

Girl number three ran her hand around his hair, "Would you like to go to the movies with us tonight?" They asked, smiling.

Troy swallowed, he really didn't want to go but he had a thing about saying no. He looked around for Chad for help but he was busy with Taylor. He looked over at Zeke who was also busy with Sharpay. He sighed.

Gabriella stood up and walked next to Troy, "Sorry he's hanging out with me tonight." She said and the girls looked at Gabriella…too afraid to say anything and went over to their seats. She looked at Troy then sat back down like it was nothing.

Troy had a confused look on his face and walked over to her, "What was that?" he asked her.

"I was helping a friend out." She shrugged.

"So we can be friends?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah…I guess." She gave a small smile.

He smiled, "I can deal with that." He said to her, shrugging.

The gang looked over at the two talking, unsure what was going on. Chad looked at Taylor who looked at Sharpay who was looking at Zeke who Zeke was looking shocked. "Are they back together?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know…only time will tell." Chad said, watching them.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Gab will tell me." She said getting up and walked over to Gabriella, "Are you guys back together?"

"I decided to be friends." She told her, "It's going to be hard but I'm willing to try." Gabriella told her. Then with that, the bell rang.

Everyone scattered to their seats and Ms. Darbus began talking about some stuff. Then she gave the rest of the time to be free time.

Anthony came over to Gabriella and smiled, "Hey Gabs." He smiled.

"Oh hi Anthony, what's up?" She asked him.

He smiled, "Not much…hey I was wondering if you Taylor and Sharpay would like to go hang out at the movies with me and some people."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "Um." She said.

"Please?" He pleaded.

Troy looked back and saw Anthony and Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed, "Maybe." She told him, "I have to talk to the girls about it."

Troy stood up, "She doesn't want to go." He said to Anthony.

Anthony turned to face Troy, "What." He smirked then turned back to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy! I can handle this myself." She hissed.

Troy looked at Anthony, "Stop trying to get with her."

Anthony shrugged, "Last time I heard you two weren't together." He told Troy.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at Anthony.

Troy was getting mad.

"He's just my friend Anthony." Gabriella said aloud.

Troy looked at Gabriella then shook his head; he walked away and looked for those girls. "Hey I'll actually take you guys up on that movie." He told them.

Gabriella glared at him; she hadn't even agreed to go with Anthony yet! "You know what Anthony, count me in."

"Alright cool." He smiled.

He then walked over to the girls Troy was talking to and smiled, "Gabriella is coming too."

The girls blinked, "So is Troy."

Anthony smirked, "So they're going to be going to the same place?!"

Gabriella crossed her arm and glared at Troy. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was. It was understandable that he was jealous and all but to confront her and stuff and then go and agree to go with some girls made her just so mad.

After the 45 minute period, the bell rung and Gabriella left the room, passing the gang, Troy, the girls and Anthony. She didn't want to talk to anyone; she just wanted to get through the day without any drama. Troy wanted to talk to her but every time he tries to go to her she always went away. Finally before the school day end, he caught up to Gabriella.

"Hey I was trying to talk to you all day, what's your problem?" he asked her.

"My problem is you." She said trying to walk to the elevator since she couldn't go down the stairs.

He stopped in front of her and frowned, "What did I do?" he asked her. "Oh the whole, going on the date with those girls…as _friends_?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "If you liked me as you said you did then you wouldn't even go on the date. I told you to prove to me that I can trust you again, but for you to go on dates with three girls isn't helping."

"Well you're going on a date with Anthony." He said.

She looked at him, "Correction, I told him I had to talk to the girls first, I didn't want to go with him but you just had to be jealous and jump to conclusion and assumed I was going and then you agreed to go with the girls. Way to go asshole." She smirked.

Troy raised his eyebrow, she had a point. He shouldn't have agreed to go with those girls. "Of course I fuck up again…" he muttered to himself, "God what's wrong with me." He asked himself.

"You know something Troy; you need to think before you speak sometimes. Now, I have to go to this whole thing with Anthony." She told him, and then went down…leaving Troy up by himself.

--

That night, Troy met up with those girls at the theatre but they told him it was a change of plans and Michael was having a get together and they were going there instead. Troy shrugged and went with them…he just wanted this day to be over with so he could go home and relax. When he got to Mike's house, he walked into the room seeing a whole lot of people. "I thought this was a get together."

The girl looked at him and smiled, "Oops, I guess it didn't cross my mind that it was a party." She smiled.

The other girl grinned at troy and pulled him in more.

"Who has a party on a Monday?" Troy asked, but no one heard him. He hated parties that weren't Chad's because he knew that Chad could be the only one who could throw a cool party. Troy looked around, seeing Gabriella there already dancing with Anthony. She seemed drunk, he could tell from afar and he was getting super jealous.

Gabriella was dancing with Anthony, though she danced on crutches she was still having a good time…and she was drunk. She had no idea but she was drunk. She looked ahead and saw Troy…meeting his glance. She stopped dancing, and frown then walked away from Anthony.

**Earlier-**

Gabriella got ready in her room and waited for Anthony to pick her up to go to the movies. She took a shower, got dressed, and did her makeup. Once she was done, she received a call that he was outside. She went out and into his car and smiled, "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey." He drove off.

Gabriella looked at him again, "So what movie are we watching?"

"Actually…there was a change of plans. Mike is having a get together." He told her, "Just a few people, you should come."

Gabriella sighed, did she have a choice? No. She shrugged and headed to Mikes. When she got there she saw a lot of people, "I thought this was a little get together?" She asked over the music.

He shrugged, "Me too. You thirsty?" he asked her then went to the drink table to get her some 'punch'.

"Thanks." She said and drank it…after a while she drank more and more. Soon enough, she was drunk. She looked at Anthony and grinned, "Let's dance." He said then walked with him over to the dancing area and began dancing with him.

**--**

Troy followed Gabriella, "what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with…_him._" He said, emphasizing it.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "what do you want Troy?" She asked him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course n-not." She said, but she splurred her words a little because of her drunkenness.

"Yes you are." He told her.

Anthony came over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "What are you doing here Bolton?"

Troy smirked, "Get your arms off of her." He said, trying to be as calm as he could.

Gabriella smirked at Troy, and then turned to Anthony. "Let's dance." She said.

"Pleasure." He said then walked off with her.

Troy glared at Anthony then looked at Gabriella and shook his head. He has not been disappointed in her that much before. He then was pulled away by some girl.

Anthony and Gabriella continued dancing then Anthony pulled a drunken Gabriella upstairs. He walked with her into an empty room and this caught Troy's attention.

He smiled at Gabriella and then pushed her onto the bed.

"Stop Anthony…" She said weakly, she was too drunk to stop him.

"C'mon Gabriella, I know you want to." He said, pushing himself on her.

She tried pushing him away, "N-n-n-"She was blacking out any minute now.

Anthony tried kissing her neck, but she kept on trying to push.

"HEY get off her!" Troy pushed the door open and saw him on her. He pushed him off and punched him. "Never take advantage of a drunk girl." He said, and then watched Anthony back off and leave the room. "Gabriella." He said, pulling her up over his shoulder. He heard Gabriella mumble something and then stopped. He walked downstairs and left the house. He put her into his friend Travis's car and then had him drive them home. He looked over at her and sighed. She was probably passed out so he couldn't say anything. Once he reached her house, he carried her out of his car and up to her front door. "Thanks man." He told Travis. He tried knocking but no one answered, he tried to look for the keys in her purse but she didn't have it. He tried looking under the mat but there wasn't one. "Where did this girl put her key?" He said frustrated. It was hard for him because he had to work with a leg.

It was getting dark and he was tired so he took her to his house. He walked upstairs and placed her on his bed. He put the blanket over her and grabbed a cloth, placing it on her forehead. He got a tub bowl and placed it next to her in case she threw up. Troy looked at her then went to his couch and laid down trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day for Gabriella to go to school.

--

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and stared at the ceiling, "Where am I?" She asked herself, she got up but it hurted her head so she lay back down. She groaned and looked at the clock, "6:40 AM" She said, "Oh god I'm going to be late for school." She tried getting up again but her head hurt so badly. She turned her head and realizes she was in Troy's room. She got wide eye and sat up, not caring if her head hurt and saw Troy. "What in the world?" She asked herself. "No…No he didn't." She said. "TROY GET UP!" She yelled.

Troy instantly woke up to the sound of her voice and sat up, looking at her. "What?!" he yelled.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? DID YOU…DID WE...WHAT HAPPENED?!" She asked him.

Troy shook his head, "No! I didn't take advantage of you. You were drunk and passed out and I took you here last night." He told her.

"WHY WOULD YOU TAKE ME HERE?! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HOME! ANTHONY COULD'VE TAKEN BE HOME." She yelled. "I NEED TO GO HOME AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL." She said, pissed off.

"You know what; if it wasn't for me Anthony would've taken advantage of you. I had to save your ass." He told her, standing up. "And you know, I don't think Anthony would've taken you home." He told her, smirking.

She blinked; she couldn't even remember what happened last night. She didn't even know why she would get drunk on a Monday. She was too upset so she did whatever. She tried getting out of bed but it hurts. She stopped when he told her that he had to save her. "Oh…Thanks…I guess."

He shrugged. "You're in no shape to go to school. You need to stay home." He told her. "Or else we'll have you throwing up all over the place." He smiled gently.

She sighed, "Can you take me home?"

"I can't drive…you're going to have to stay here." He shrugged, "My mom is going to be suspicious." He sighed, and then got up to get ready for school.

She laid back in bed and tried going back to sleep. Once Troy got finished getting ready he began to leave the room but she stopped him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Can you stay home…with me?" She asked him.


	13. Back As One

Troy raised his eyebrow when she asked him. He never expected her to ask him to stay with her. He thought that she was still mad and upset with him. He couldn't help but smile though; then he realized that school was still a problem for him. He couldn't miss another day at school. "Gabi, I wish I could but-…" he sighed, "I can't."

"Please?" She asked him, putting a puppy face on.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and sighed, Oh how much he wishes he could stay with her for the day. School was a priority though.

She frowned, not knowing what to say or do to make him stay. "I really don't want to be alone in your house right now."

He thought for a moment then threw his backpack on the floor and sat down on the chair, "Fine." He said to her.

She clapped her hands together, "yay!" She smiled, and then snuggled back into bed, trying to close her eyes to fall back asleep.

"Uh…Gabi, what are you doing?" He asked her.

Gabriella opened one of her eyes and looked at him, "going back to sleep? What else does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well if you make me stay home, you might as well stay up and keep me company." He shrugged. He grabbed a ball off the floor and tossed it up in the air and caught it…repeating that motion for a while.

Gabriella muttered something under her breath and sat up. "Happy?" She smirked, folding her arms.

"Getting there." He smiled, leaning back in his chair.

Then it was an awkward silence. Gabriella was scanning through the room so she wouldn't have to keep her eye son him and Troy was looking down at the ball. Finally Gabriella broke the silence.

"How bad was I last night?" She asked him, making…or trying to make eye contact with him.

Troy glanced up at her and sighed, "Pretty bad…you were extremely drunk." He leaned forward, "Really Gabriella, who gets drunk on a school night?"

"…Apparently me." She said to him, frowning. She placed her hand on her forehead to feel her head but she was still having a big hang over. "I was just upset." She shrugged, "I didn't intentionally mean to drink." She looked down at her fingers.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck then lifted his leg onto the coffee table. "You should've known not to drink no matter what the circumstances were."

Gabriella's eyebrow narrowed, "Okay first of all I was upset with you that I didn't know what to do…I was hurt Troy."

"You think I wasn't? You went out with Anthony and we just broke up."

"I didn't agree on going with him until I saw you agreeing to go with those girls." She said to him, frowning.

Troy sighed, "I didn't know…" He said quietly.

Gabriella leaned back down to lay back in bed, not saying anything.

Troy sat back on the couch and looked at her, "Besides you called it off for good." He said to her, and then closed his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you should date every girl that comes your way!" She said, not looking at him but she was speaking loudly.

"I DIDN'T!" Troy shouted back, but he didn't mean to shout.

Gabriella let out a loud sigh, "There's not one day that goes by without us arguing, whether or not we're dating." She muttered.

"We're impossible." Troy muttered. He then stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, sitting half way up.

Troy turned back to look at her, "To get breakfast, you want some?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, but Tylenol would help and water." She said to him.

He nodded, "I'm on it." He then left to get her some medicine and bottled water and he grabbed himself a bagel. He headed back in and handed her the medicine and the bottled water. "Here." He said to her.

"Thanks." She said then took the drink and drank her medicine. "Why did you take care of me last night?" She asked out of the blue.

Troy sat back down and shrugged, "I couldn't let Anthony take advantage of you," He told her.

Gabriella nodded, "Oh…right." She said. "Why not?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, because." He said, and then he changed the subject. "So I'm getting my cast off." He told her.

She smiled, "That's great. I'm glad to get my off too." She laughed, "That was a hand full." She told him. It was getting hot so she took off her shirt of her first layer and set it aside. Now she was wearing a tank top.

Troy watched her for a moment, turning away so she wouldn't catch him staring. When he looked back after she did so he saw the place where she was shot. He felt bad again and then brought it back up, "You should've never taken that bullet." He said to her.

"Well when you care for someone you gotta do what you gotta do." She shrugged, covering up the area.

Troy nodded slowly, "Oh…" He said to her.

She bit her lower lip and glanced around the room quickly. She looked down at her hands and began playing with her fingers, not saying anything. "So um…" She finally tried saying something.

Troy looked up at her, waiting for her to say something else. He just wished they were still dating and together again. He didn't know how long he was going to have to wait for her. He knew this was a time to express his feelings towards her. It was the only time he had alone time with her without any of them bitching at each other. "I'm willing to wait forever…"

"Excuse me?" She asked, not really hearing what he said. She turned to face him, pushing the hair on her face out of the way.

He sighed, "I don't know how long you'll need to think about everything, I know you said it was over…and I know you don't mean for sure; final." He shrugged.

Gabriella blinked, unsure why Troy was bringing this up again. "Can we not talk about this please?" She asked him.

"Why not?" Troy asked her, shrugging.

"Because, Troy. I don't want to." She shook her head.

Troy leaned forward, looking at her. "I know you still love me. Even if you deny it, I know it." He told her, ignoring everything she was saying.

"Troy please, not now." She said again but this time louder. "I told you it was over…"

Troy stood up and walked over and sat on the bed. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, and then I'll stop." He gazed in her soft eyes.

Gabriella found it hard to look at him in the eyes. She looked away, "I don't love you."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me." He said to her again, placing his hand on her chin and lifted her face so she was facing him.

She shook out of his grip and looked down at her hands, she couldn't do it. She couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him she doesn't love him. "I'm sorry…" She said, looking up at his eyes.

Troy cringed a bit, wondering where she was leading to.

"I can't look you in the eyes and tell you I don't love you." She said to her, crossing her arms a bit. "I just…Can't be with you." She told him.

His heart fluttered and he sat back, nodding. "I understand." He said, "At least I tried." He shrugged, "But know one thing, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." (Heh. Got that quote from OTH.)

That caught Gabriella's attention, she looked up at him but she didn't say anything. "What are you trying to say?"

"That we're meant to be together." He said to her.

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair.

"You keep pushing me away but just to let you know you're bringing me closer to you because I'm never going to quit." He informed her.

Gabriella sat up again.

Troy went to go sit next to Gabriella and surprisingly she let him sit.

She looked over at him, "I'm trying here Troy, I'm not ready to get hurt again and I'm scared you're going to hurt me again." She said to him.

"You know I didn't mean to." He said to her, "if I could go back I wished I was the only one who was hurt, the one who got shot…the one to make you happy Gabi, but so far I'm the one that's making things worse for you."

Gabriella sighed, she turned to him. "The guy I fell in love with is the guy who put me before everything except his family. The guy who always climbs my balcony at midnight and pisses me off but then in the end falls asleep with me." She told him, "Not the guy who does things just to get back at me, not the guy who wants to make me jealous."

"Again…I'm the one making things worse." He told her. "I know you want to be with me again Gabi, you're just scared to let me in your life again because you think I'll do something bad and hurt you again. I might do stupid stuff and all…make stupid decisions and such. But one thing I'm sure about is you. If I wasn't in love with you Gabi then I wouldn't be trying this hard."

"What do you want Troy? Who do you want to be? The popular party boy or the sweet and sensitive guy?" she asked him.

"I want to be your boyfriend." With that, Troy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips just softly.

At first Gabriella was reluctant about kissing him but her heart overcomes her mind. She placed her hand on his face and kissed him back.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and laid her down on the bed kissing her still.

Gabriella lay under him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. She really missed this, them together.

Troy kissed her lips, moving his tongue against her lip until she finally opened. They played tongue hockey for a good five minutes. Troy ran his hand up her shirt, running up her back and down. He felt her shiver. Troy smiled against her lips and lifted her shirt over her head and threw it aside.

Gabriella had her hands in his hair and after her shirt was removed, she took his shirt off so he was shirtless and so was she. Gabriella ran her hand up and down his stomach, arching her neck to the side so he was now kissing her neck. She bit her lower lip and ran her hand through his hair.

Troy was now, ready to take her jeans off and he waited for her permission. As she let him, he slipped it down and off her ankles. Troy helped Gabriella take his pants off and he threw it aside, they kissed deeply for another two minutes before Troy began placing his hand on the clamp of her bra. Right when he unhooked it his door opens.

"Troy why aren't you at sch-. OH my god." Mrs. Bolton said.

Troy quickly rolled off Gabriella and Gabriella grabbed the blanket and covered up.

"MOM!" Troy said to her.

Mrs. Bolton looked from Troy to Gabriella, not saying anything. She covered her eyes and walked out the door. "Troy please come out here." She said, "Gabriella get dressed." She demanded then walked out the door.

Gabriella's face was fuming red. She was embarrassed and madly blushing. She looked at Troy then grabbed her clothes and slipped it back on, "Why didn't you say your mom was home?" Gabriella snapped, throwing her shirt back on.

Troy grabbed his jeans, "I didn't think she was home." He slipped it on, "I thought she was at work."

"God this is so embarrassing." She said to him. She lay back in bed and closed her eyes, "my headache is coming back." She groaned.

Troy slipped his shirt on and sighed, "Well…here goes my mom." He said and looked at her. That little moment left things un-answered. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He saw his mom in the kitchen, sitting on the stool waiting for him.

Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy, shaking his head. "What are you thinking? Skipping school for sex Troy?" She whispered.

Troy sat down on the stool, "Mom it wasn't like that…"

"Well tell me like how it is then."

"Last night, Gabriella was getting taken advantage of by Anthony…so I stopped him and took her home and her door was locked…no key." He began, "I took her here, and the next morning she was very angry with me until she knew what I did and she asked me to stay back with her." He told her, "And then we began talking about us…and this happened."

Mrs. Bolton shook her head, "So this is Gabriella's fault then?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No…No." He answered quickly. "She just needed a friend."

"Why did she not want to go school this morning anyways?" She asked, suspicious that she was drinking.

"Well um, she wasn't feeling good this morning." He said to her.

She sighed, "Well I'm taking you to school right now young man."

"What about Gabriella?"

"I'll take care of her."

Troy smirked, unsure if he should leave her home with his mom. "Please don't do or say anything to her…just let her rest." Troy went to grab his backpack.

Gabriella looked over at him, "Where are you going?" she asked him, sitting up a little.

"School." He answered simply. "My mom is making me."

"Oh…so I'm staying here alone?" She asked him, frowning a bit.

"No my mom is gonna take care of you." He answered, then watched Gabriella's expression.

"WHAT!" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry, I told my mom not to bother you because you were sleeping." He said to her, then smiled gently, "I'll see you later…I'll be home at exactly 1. I'm not gonna go basketball practice." He told her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed, "Get my homework for me please."

"Sure sure." He said to her then left the room to go into the car. His mom drove him to school and he left the car before she could say anything else. He grabbed his slip and headed into chemistry where a lot of people looked at him and wondered where he was.

Chad walked over to Troy, "Hey man, where were you?" He asked, sitting next to him.

"At home, I slept in." He answered quickly.

"Oh…we were beginning to think you were with Gabi because she's not at school anymore…I wonder what happened at that party with Anthony…Anthony said he couldn't remember what happened last night." Chad began to say.

"Oh…well I don't know where she is." He shrugged, and then began paying attention in class.

Chad looked at him weirdly then walked back to his seat. He looked around the class then back forward at the teacher.

After the bell rang, Troy rushed to his next class…wanting the day to be over with. Chad and Taylor were wondering what was up with him.

"Have you tried calling Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Yeah like 25 times." She told Chad, "I think I'm going to swing by after school and see if she's okay. You want to come?"

"I can't. I have basketball but go with Sharpay." He told her then they walked hand in hand to go to the next class.

Troy tapped his foot impatiently. A girl came up to him and wanted to ask him to the movies but he ignored and pretended he never saw her.

Finally it was the end of the day and Troy was at his locker when Chad and Zeke approached him. "Hey man." Zeke said.

"You ready to go practice?" Chad asked. They usually headed over to practice together.

"I'm not going." He told them without looking at them.

Chad smirked, "Dude what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird all day." He said, standing in front of him.

Troy sighed, "It's nothing man, I just gotta go home okay." He closed his locker and walked away.

Chad looked at Zeke, "There's something wrong." He told him, "Let's head over there after school and see what's up."

Troy waited for his ride before heading home to his house. "How's she?" He asked his mom.

"She's good, sleeping like usual." Mrs. Bolton said. "Your dad is going to be mad that you're not going to practice."

Troy cleared his throat, "Mom…are you gonna tell dad on what happened today?" Troy asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know." She said then pulled into their driveway.

He got out of the car and looked at his mom, "I promise there's no funny business under your roof." He said to her then walked into the house and into the room. He saw Gabriella sleeping. He smiled and sat down on the bed, "Gabriella." He said gently.

Gabriella instantly woke up and looked at Troy, "Oh I thought you were your mom so I pretended to be asleep." She laughed, "Today was so boring!" She rolled her eyes.

He laughed gently, "Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke were wondering about me today…" He said to her, "Where does this leave us?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know…" She shrugged, sitting up in her bed.

Troy sighed, "Are we together?" He asked, hopeful.

"Promise me this." She said to him, taking his hand.

He nodded, "Anything."

"If I let you in my life again, you promise to be that Troy that I fell in love with." She told him.

"Of course," he answered quickly. He kissed her hand and smiled.

Gabriella smiled, "Last time Troy, I swear."

Troy nodded, "I promise this will be the last time, and I'm gonna make this work." He told her. "Do you think we should tell the others?"

"Not quite yet…I'm not ready for them to start lecturing me or you." She laughed.

Troy heard a doorbell and his mom answering it. "TROY! CHAD AND ZEKE ARE HERE!" She yelled.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Well…speaking of."

Gabriella sighed, "Great."

"Don't worry I got this." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door to see the two. "What's up?" he asked them.

"Dude…we think Gabriella's missing."

Troy wanted to laugh but he didn't, "What?"

"Taylor went to Gabriella's and there was no answer…" He said to him.

Troy rubbed the back of his head.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Chad panicked.

Troy looked at the floor, "Uhm,"

Zeke sighed, "We have to go to Anthony's and see if he could remember anything."

Troy shrugged, "I'll be back." He headed into his room and closed the door then burst out laughing.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "What's so funny?"

"They think you're missing!" He laughed.

Gabriella smirked, "Are you serious?"

Chad knocked on Troy's door, "Troy? Who's in the room with you?"


	14. At last

**Last chapter for this story guys…sorry! I'm kind of getting tired of this story...but for sure I'll be making a new one too, don't worry. My other story is still going on because I have more ideas for it...but this one I'm like brain damage when I try to write a chapter for this. Heh... It was good while it lasted though.**

"Uh, can't I talk to myself in the mirror?" Troy yelled back through the door.

"Damn Troy, you're so conceited sometimes." Chad said on the other side of the door.

Gabriella had to hold in her laughter so he wouldn't hear. She rolled her eyes at Troy's little excuse and folded her arm over her chest and looked at him, smiling.

Troy heard Chad walk away and telling him to 'hurry up'. Troy smirked and sat on the bed next to Troy. "So we can't even tell Chad?" Troy sighed, it was gonna be hard to keep a secret like this from his best friend.

Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Don't worry, once I get use to it again then we can start being more…exclusive to everyone else."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess so…" He frowned.

"This might make you feel better." She leaned her head up and kissed his lips softly.

Troy kissed her back and smiled, "That's a start."

Gabriella leaned up again and slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him in to kiss him deeper, she smiled against his lips as she did so.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hand up her back, kissing her deeply and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she allowed him to have entrance.

They were getting into this when the interruption of Chad's voice was heard.

"TROY! HURRY THE FUCK UP!!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR!"

Gabriella pulled away and smiled, "Boy does he have mood swings, you should go…" She smiled.

Troy got up reluctantly and sighed, "Man…I'll see you later?" He asked her.

"Yeah, once I feel better I'm gonna slip out the back door and walk home…"

"You don't have to walk-"

"It's okay, I'll manage." She laughed and kissed him once more.

He kissed her back but deepened it, not caring that Chad is getting pissed off. He leaned against her but she pushed him away. She smiled gently, "Chad…remember?"

He rolled his eyes and got up, "okay I should go before I get carried away again." He laughed. He waved at her and then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Chad was sitting, tapping his foot impatiently, "gosh, took you damn long enough." He got up and smirked. "Don't you care for Gabriella?!"

Troy smirked, "NO SHIT! SHE IS KIND OF MY GIRL…I MEAN EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Troy had to cover it up.

He sighed, "Sorry man, you're just taking forever and…talking to yourself in the mirror."

"She's fine…I sense that she's fine…" Troy said to him, walking out of the door. He got into Chad's car and sighed.

Chad shrugged, "Taylor is very worried and so am I…"

"Look maybe I'll call her cell and she'll answer."

"Tried that...we think her phone is dead or stolen." Chad said while backing out of the driveway. "Man I don't know, I have a bad feeling about Anthony."

Troy smirked, he had kicked Anthony's ass last night and probably won't be seeing him around Gabriella for a while. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Gabriella's number; he had to wait for it to ring about two times before she answered. "Gabriella? Hey…Chad and the others were worried where you were…yeah…okay, I'll tell them…alright, bye Gabi." He hung up and looked at Chad, "See told ya." He said then sighed.

The streets were busy with cars, that's what happens when you live in a big city like this. Chad was a bit confused on why she answered Troy's car but no one else's. He turned to look at Troy, "What now? Want me to take you home? Or do you want to go chill?"

Troy shrugged, "Whatever I guess." He looked out the window. He looked down at his phone and smiled to himself. He just wished he could announce he was exclusive with Gabriella. He couldn't keep things away from Chad…it was hard.

There was a moment of silence until Chad spoke up, "So what's the deal with you and Gab?" he signals into the exit.

The sun was shining in his eyes so he had to put his aviator sunglasses on, "What about us?" He asked Chad.

"Is she talking to you? Or is she mad at you?"

Troy simply shrugged.

"Man, it's been quite a memorable year, you two deserve each other…I know you still have feelings for her, but give her time to think." Chad began to talk.

Troy sighed, "It's alright, and I'm a patient guy…"

"Since when?"

"Since now." He simply said to him.

Chad looked over at Troy then pulled into the restaurant.

--

Gabriella got dressed carefully and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She looked around Troy's messy bedroom for her shoes. Troy's room looked like a tornado came rushing in and ruined everything. The clothes were hanging all around the places, dirty socks were near the dirty basket, towels were all over the bed and there were food on the table from who knows how long ago. Gabriella was relieved it didn't smell like bad odor or else that would've been bad. She manages to find her shoes underneath Troy's basketball track jacket. Gabriella looked at his jacket and wore it; she knew he wouldn't mind her wearing it.

She looked around for her keys and exited through the back door. She sighed, walking slowly home. It was a long day and she just wanted to be in her bed again, though Troy's bed was quite comfortable. While she was walking, a car pulled up next to her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Gabriella turned her head and saw Anthony; she couldn't exactly remember what happened last night. She wasn't sure if she should be freaked out by the sight of him. "What do you want Anthony?"

"We had some un finished business last night." Anthony said, slowly moving as she was walking.

Gabriella shrugged, "Well, that sucks."

"C'mon, get in the car and let's go back to my place." Anthony offered.

_Why __is it__ every time a guy becomes nice and sweet to be, he's the biggest jackass in the world?_ She asked herself. She always gets tied up with the bad boys. "No thanks." She simply said.

"Don't tell me you're back with Bolton." Anthony said Troy's last name in disgust.

Gabriella turned the corner and watched Anthony's car turn the corner as well, "Just leave me alone Anthony…"

"You're lucky I don't want to waste gas," Anthony said, "But don't worry, this isn't the last of me." He drove off with that.

"Asshole." Gabriella muttered and walked to her front step. In the parkway, she saw Taylor's car. She smiled to herself and walked over to her car, tapping on the window.

Taylor woke up and looked at Gabriella, getting out of the car. "OH MY GOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took her keys out of her pocket, "Calm down Taylor, I'm fine…I'm sorry I didn't answer you 80 calls." She opened the door and walked in. The house was left the way it was a night ago. Good thing.

Taylor noticed Gabriella wearing Troy's jacket, "Uh, Gabs. Why are you wearing Troy's basketball jacket?"

She had just remembered she was wearing his jacket. Her face was flushed with pink. "Well um…" She turned to face away from Taylor. "He…um." She didn't know what to say. There was no excuse for this. She sighed, "Come sit." She sat down.

"Well?" Taylor asked, sitting on the couch.

"Here's the thing, I'm gonna tell you something but you promise you won't tell anyone, please."

Taylor nodded.

"Troy and I are exclusive."

Taylor was about to scream, but Gabriella stopped her.

"BUT! Don't tell anyone, please. I don't want people to know yet, thinking I get around easy." She said to Taylor.

Taylor nodded, "Okay I promise I won't tell, but how long you are planning to keep you two a secret?"

She shrugged, "Not that long. It's just been a rough month; I want things to calm down."

Taylor crossed her foot on the couch and propped back on her elbow. "So what happened last night then exactly?"

"I can't remember…I just remember waking up in Troy's bed…don't worry we didn't have sex or anything." Gabriella chuckled.

Taylor made a disgusted face and laughed, "Either way I wouldn't want to know." She hugged her best friend and smiled, "Don't worry things will be good in the end."

Gabriella smiled.

"Can I tell Chad at least?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"Well, why?"

"Chad's your boyfriend and all, but you know how guys are." Gabriella stood up and ran her hand through her hair, "I'm gonna shower, want to grab lunch after?"

Taylor nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, call Sharpay and ask her too."

--

"Troy what's up? You seem…distracted?" Chad asked.

Troy was thinking about Gabriella and what she was doing. "Huh? Oh, I'm cool…just thinking." He said then finished his food.

Zeke looked at Troy then at Chad, "So want to hang out with the gang today? Unless it's gonna be awkward for you and Gabriella. Then we can just hang out with us guys."

Troy laughed, "It's cool, we can all hang…me and Gabriella will manage."

Chad shrugged and looked around the restaurant then back at Troy, "So do you think you'll be able to play next year?"

"I'm hoping, I mean there will be scouts and all." Troy told them.

"Troy, you're probably one of the players that are already being looked at." Zeke smirked.

"Not after I missed the championships…" He sighed.

"Well what college were you shooting for?" Chad asked.

"I don't know…Duke, U of A, Texas, University of Washington, or USC." Troy wasn't sure what college he wanted to go to, he wanted to be near Gabriella though.

The boys talked about college and all that future stuff and then Chad dialed Taylor's number.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?...oh going to lunch with the girls?...cool…well meet up with us afterwards at the beach?...okay cool, bye babe." He hung up the phone.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh is Gabriella with them?" He asked with a bright face.

"Yeah…" Zeke looked at Troy.

Chad smiled, "Troy is there something between you and Gabriella? Because every time we talk about her, you seem to be happy." He said.

Troy looked between the two.

"You know you can't keep anything from me Troy." Chad said, "I'm your best friend."

"Okay okay," he took a deep sigh, "me and Gabriella are dating, but don't tell her or anyone."

"What? Really? That's so cool man!" Zeke said.

"Since when?!"

"Since she stayed at my house last night." Troy shrugged.

"She stayed at your house?!"

Troy nodded.

"Well why can't we tell anyone?"

"It's complicated." Troy said.

Chad smiled, "Can I tell Taylor?"

"NO! She'll ask Gabriella bout it."

Zeke smiled, "This is so sweet, and then it won't be awkward at the hang out."

The restaurant was full of older and rich business people; he wasn't sure why Chad chose this place. He was fine with talking about this aloud because no one knew them. "Well, act like you don't know…okay."

They nodded.

The boys left the restaurant and Zeke told them he'd meet up with them later. They nodded and got into Chad's car.

The ride was silent but Chad once again broke the silence. "So…you must really like Gabriella huh?"

Troy looked at Chad, "Well obviously."

He shrugged, "Well it's just you've tried so hard to keep her…when you can have anyone you want…you're a good guy Troy."

Troy smiled, "Well she means the world to me, so I'll fight for her if I had to."

They pulled into the beach and waited for the girls to show up. Zeke showed up about ten minutes after and then about five minutes after that the girls showed up.

Troy looked up and made eye contact with Gabriella. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey girls." Zeke said, walking over to help them with the stuff they were carrying.

Sharpay sat down on the log and sighed, "I'm super tired!"

Gabriella laughed and sat down next to Sharpay and smiled, she would glance at Troy every now and then.

Taylor looked at Gabriella then at Troy and smiled to herself. She looked over at Chad and took him aside, "Okay I have to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone."

"Me too." Chad said.

"Go first."

"No you go first."

Taylor smiled, "Gab and Troy are dating!"

"Oh that's what I was going to say!!!"

Taylor looked back and smiled, "I wasn't supposed to tell you but I just had to tell someone."

"Well me and Zeke know." Chad nodded.

Taylor looked at everyone who was by the bonfire, "Well everyone knows but…Sharpay."

The two laughed and walked back to them and sat down, "So who wants to play a little game of truth or dare?" Chad asked.

They agreed, so Chad went first. "Troy, truth or dare?"

Troy smirked, knowing what Chad was going to ask on truth, so he went with a dare. "Dare."

"I dare you to…go skinny dipping in the beach."

"Done." Troy took off his shirt which caused Gabriella to look. He took off his pants which the guys and girls turned away. Gabriella at first didn't turn away but Sharpay was looking at her weirdly so she turned away. Troy jumped into the beach and was swimming free.

They all started laughing and Chad threw a towel at Troy, "Get out man." He laughed.

Troy wrapped the towel around his waist and sat back down, "Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Everyone booed but it was whatever.

"Is it true…that you've seen Chad naked before?" Troy smirked.

Taylor turned was blushing and looked at Chad, "yes." She told Troy. Everyone laughed and waited to see who she was going to call on.

"Troy truth or dare?"

"Me again? Ugh, dare." He said, sighing.

Taylor went over to him and whispered in his ear something. Troy at first was shocked, but smiled and stood up. "Deal." He walked slowly around, and then went behind Gabriella, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and threw her in the water.

Gabriella was too slow to react and before she knew it she was in the ocean. Everyone gasped, waiting for Gabriella to come back up. Once she resurfaced, she faced Troy and smirked, "HEY!" She yelled.

Troy looked innocent, "Sorry, it was a dare." He grinned, and then Gabriella chased after him.

"Oh come on!!!! You know I have an injure leg!" Her leg had gotten better actually, but it still was a bit weird.

Chad looked at Taylor and smiled, then looked over at Sharpay who looked confused out of her mind.

Troy turned to face Gabriella who ran over to him and gave him a big wet hug, "Aw man Gabi, I'm all wet!"

"Oops, accident!" She giggled; she went back to the group and sat down.

Troy smirked and looked at Sharpay, "Truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask, dare?"

"I dare you to go over to the lifeguard and tell him you have STDs and want to sleep with him."

"WHAT!" Both Zeke and Sharpay exclaimed.

"Just do it, it's a dare."

Sharpay muttered something under her breath and went over to the lifeguard. The group watched the lifeguard's expression and started cracking up as he had a horror face.

Sharpay went back and smirked, "You guys suck. He thinks I'm crazy." She laughed, "Gabriella truth or dare?"

"…dare."

Sharpay had a mischievous grin on his face. "I dare you to go over to that kid over there." She pointed to a guy facing away from them. "And pants him."

Troy looked at Sharpay then back at Gabriella.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to the guy and pulled his pants down. The guy turned around rapidly and came face to face with Gabriella.

"ANTHONY!"

"What the…"

"I'm so sorry!"

Anthony smiled, "Well, I knew it wasn't over between us."

Troy saw Anthony and his eyebrow narrowed; he clenched his fist and stood up. Now he didn't care who saw.

Gabriella sighed, "It never begun."

Anthony wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled, "Oh come on…" The people Anthony was with were looking at them.

"No Anthony." She tried pulling away but he had a tighter grip, "Ow, let go."

"Back off of her." Troy pushed him back.

Gabriella looked at Anthony then at Troy.

"Or what? You're not her boyfriend."

Troy pushed him harder. "Neither are you."

"Not yet." Anthony said, almost getting into Troy's face.

"Never will be." Gabriella muttered.

Anthony smirked, "You just don't know it yet baby."

Chad and Zeke saw this action and walked over, "Hey what's going on here." Chad walked over to Anthony, "what did you do to Gabs?"

"I didn't do anything to Gabi."

"Don't call me that." Gabriella said to Anthony.

Anthony smirked, "You'll be my girlfriend soon."

"No you won't be her boyfriend, I am." Troy said, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet about this.

Gabriella looked at Troy then at the two guys seeing no reaction from them. From Anthony there was a big reaction.

"What…?"

The people with Anthony gasped and were talking amongst their selves.

"That's right; she's my girlfriend, not yours." Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Anthony looked at Gabriella then at Troy, "what a slut!" Anthony tried to pull Gabriella towards him.

Troy punched him in the face, "Don't call her a slut, you fucker." He was furious. "Touch her again and I'll hurt you."

Anthony held his face as people surrounded him to help him. No one would dare to mess with Troy, not even Anthony's friends.

Chad held Troy back, "Let's go." He walked back with them.

Gabriella looked at Troy, who didn't look down. She walked back in silence and saw the reaction from Sharpay's face. She turned to the boys, "Did you know we were dating?"

"Yeah I kind of told them…sorry." Troy said, looking down.

"Well I told Taylor…" Gabriella smiled gently.

"HOW COME I DON'T KNOW?" Sharpay asked a bit mad in a funny way.

Gabriella laughed, "Sorry Sharpay, I forgot."

Zeke wrapped his arms around Sharpay and smiled, "it's okay baby."

Troy sat down with Gabriella on the sand and looked at her, "I'm sorry for telling him…I forgot you wanted to keep it on the down low."

Gabriella lifted her knees and hugged them slightly, "its okay…I'm kind of glad you did…I guess I was afraid, but you weren't. You kept me strong." She smiled.

"I'll always be here for you Gabi…"

Gabriella smiled, "I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too Gabriella Montez…always have…always will."


End file.
